Forever and More
by Black-Cat Princess
Summary: Momomiya Ichigo just enrolled in St. Soclair, a girl's school that sits with St. Scolair, a boys school. She meets with her old friends and a certain trouble-making boy is wanting to have some fun with the new girl... Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Forever and More

Hello my fellow readers! I am ready to give my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I will try my hardest to keep updates up often. So I hope you enjoy the beginning of "Forever and More".

Chapter 1: Front Gate

The school gate stood fifteen feet over the ground. The gate was black and thin, made of some fine steel or something.

Momomiya Ichigo gazed up in wonder at the gate. Her red hair was tied up in adorable pigtails, her pale face was smooth and clear and her lips were lightly pink. She held a black and pink shoulder bag and a pink rolling suitcase behind her. She wore a plain white button-up shirt with a black bow tied under the collar a black pleated skirt. Black knee highs and Mary Janes completed the look.

Ichigo's brown eyes scanned over the surrounding area as she moved through the gate and down the brick path the lead to the main building.

But behind it stood the schools.

St. Scolaire and St. Soclaire...

Two schools that rested on a seven mile campus known as Michaelis. A campus known for its amazing education, sights as well as campus buildings. There were the school buildings, one for St. Scolaire, the boys school, and on for St. Soclaire, the girls school. There were also large hotel-like dorms in the forest a simple walk from the school buildings.

There was also a church, a small cafe and square where the students can hang out, seperated from the opposite school of course.

It had been a major rule from what Ichigo had heard from Retasu, her closet friend who enrolled in St. Soclair as well as Purin. Apparently the boys from St. Scolair could not interact with the girls during school time due to the bickering between the Heads of each school or something like that.

But Ichigo had finally been accepted into Michaelis and she was happy to there ready to start school...

There were some students walking around, all in uniforms. Ichigo smiled as she continued down the walk toward the main doors.

The building stood so tall, the top towers seemed to breach the sun's surface. The white bricks shining as if the school was brand new and its trimmings were crisp and dark. The archways curved gently and the pillars kept the place up and high. Truly amazing...

Ichigo breathed out as she began to move again, her suitcase trailing behind her. As she continued to walk, the other students followed her with their eyes. The usual act to seeing a new student...

Ichigo opened the main doors and walked in quietly. The halls were quiet and Ichigo stood alone. There was a large crystal chandelier that lit up the lobby, the windows were small but were clean and gave off soft sunlight from the sun outside. There were velvet curtains lining each window. The clean floors were a gray marble and the halls were a white brick with many paintings lining the walls. There were paintings of old women and men wearing old fashion black suits and dresses with expensive looking brooches or cuff links.

Ichigo noticed two black waiting chairs with a cherrywood table. On the table sat a pot of fresh blue and yellow flowers. There were no other students in the office and there were no teachers or school officers either.

_It's_ _so_ _quiet_... Ichigo thought.

But the silence didn't last long as the sound of running footsteps came bursting through the halls.

Ichigo looked to see where the steps were coming from.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she saw the source. A few feet from her was a running figure with three others behind it. Ichigo was about to say something but she gasped as she was pushed over.

The impact of the hit was too much and Ichigo fell to the ground, her suitcase and shoulder bag fell away from her and its contents scattering down the hall. She heard a splitting crack as her body collided with the marble. She then felt the person who had run into her collide with her body and their head falling between her breasts. The redhead didnt-no-couldn't move to push the person off. Ichigo felt her head throb on the marble floor and her eyes start to quickly blur.

"Ouch." she groaned as her mind began to grown dark.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" the person on top of her cried as they pulled themselves off the small girl. The person sounded like a boy.

The last things she saw with her blurring vision was a pale face with concerned golden eyes and green hair.

AND DONE! Not too bad for a first chapter? I'm a little nervous about the launch of this story but when a few chapters go in hopefully it'll get better.

Review and I'll continue with another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Meeting

Wassup! Here's the second chapter to "Forever and More". Here you'll meet a new character or two and Ichigo starts her new school life.

Now since this is the beginning of a new story I may have a little trouble with flow of ideas or details so review and brainstorm!

But enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

_Where am I...? What happened...?_

Ichigo slowly opened her dreary eyes to see white. Her vision was still blurry and she felt the back of her head throb lightly.

"Ooh! Are you awake?"

Ichigo gasped as she sat up in surprise at the sudden voice. The voice giggled and a cool hand pressed onto Ichigo's shoulder. She looked up to see a lightly blurred figure standing over her.

"You're okay now. You have been sleeping for almost five hours..."

Ichigo felt her vision clear as the person spoke to her. Before her stood a girl. A girl about the age of thirteen or fourteen. She was smiling a gentle smile and looking down at Ichigo. She had short black hair with a red bow headband. She had dark violet eyes and long eyelashes. The girl was rather small and she wore a uniform.

The uniform was a dress with a skirt that reached her knees. The skirt had a white lace trim and it puffed out lightly like Ichigo's old junior high skirt. The dress had long sleeves with a lace trim, the cuffs were white and lacy as well as the white collar with a lengthy red bow with long ends. The girl wore white knee highs and black Mary Janes.

Ichigo looked up at the girl's face again to be met with the same smile. "Um... Where...am I?" Ichigo mumbled as the girl sat down in a chair close to her side.

The girl smiled, "You're in the infirmary. Someone knocked you over and you were unconcious in the lobby." she replied. Ichigo looked around to see that she was indeed in the infirmary.

There sat a desk with files and other papers, the nurse's desk. There were wooden cabinets with bottles of medicine and other remedies. Ichigo noticed an open window with billowing silk curtains that let in the afternoon sunshine. Ichigo looked down to see herself under white blankets and on a comfortable bed. There were two beds next to hers on the right and the girl sitting on her left.

Ichigo looked up at the girl with a curious gaze, "Eto..." she mumbled, not knowing what to say. The girl giggled again, and offered her hand. "Let me introduce myself: my name is Takashi Yuka." she smiled.

Ichigo took her hand and felt 'Yuka' pull her up and out of bed. Ichigo stood up on shaky legs and looked down at Yuka, who stood looking at Ichigo's chest, being so short. Yuka smiled up at Ichigo, "I'm glad you're okay! I was worried that you wouldn't wake up!" She cried taking Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo sweat-dropped, Yuka laughed and hugged Ichigo. "I'm so happy to finally meet you Ichigo-chan!" She squealed rubbing her face in Ichigo's chest.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" Ichigo murmured, blushing slightly. Yuka looked up from Ichigo's chest, an adorable smile on her face, "Well, I was assigned a new dormmate a few weeks ago and the Mistress said her name was Momomiya Ichigo, a girl with red hair, brown eyes and an adorable personality to match!" Yuka cried happily.

Ichigo smiled, "Okay then... It's very nice to meet you Takeshi-san." Yuka grinned at Ichigo, " Call me Yuka-chan!" she cried as she began pulling Ichigo towards the door.

Then Ichigo remembered, " W-Wait! I need my luggage!"

Yuka continued to walk with Ichigo, "No need to worry! Tajija-san and Kureno-san took it to our dorm! Come on! Let's go over there now!" she cried as she pulled Ichigo out of the infirmary.

*Later*

Ichigo's eyes widened as her mouth dropped in an amazed smile. The dorm room was amazing!

Ichigo stood in the doorway staring at the large sitting room and kitchen. The dorm looked like a tiny Japanese apartment with shoji doors seperating the kitchen, sitting room and washroom from the bedroom. There were light green tatami mats on the ground and homely light coming from the ceiling.

The kitchen was small but cute. It had a fridge, microwave, sinks and a stove. A perfect kitchen for a dorm. On the right of the kitchen sat the entrance to the bedroom. On Ichigo's right was the small hall that lead to the washroom. The sitting room was cozy and held a small tea table in the center. There were small cabinets along the wall, papers and other items sat on their surface. On the opposite wall from where Ichigo stood was a clear sliding door that lead to a small strip of balcony. The doors had pink curtains on their frame, for privacy Ichigo guessed.

Yuka smiled and grabbed Ichigo's hand, "Let me show you the bedroom!" She laughed as she pulled Ichigo from the doorway and rushed toward the bedroom entrance next to the kitchen.

Ichigo giggled as Yuka pulled her in and swept her hand out dramatically. " Ta Da!" she cried.

The room looked very comfy. There were two desks and two beds. One bed on each side of the room. The bed on the left was covered with pink and white comforters and white pillows. There was a white stuffed cat with black beady eyes sitting on the bed. The other bed had only white sheets and white pillows, no comforter.

The desks were clean and the one on the left had cute pictures and notes taped to the wall and there were bright books lined along the self above it. The other desk held only a large box and the self above it was empty.

Ichigo then noticed her suitcase and shoulder bag sitting next to the empty bed.

"Wow this is really amazing Yuka-chan!" Ichigo said in amazement, admiring the room. Yuka laughed and rushed to the barren desk and pulled the box open and grabbed the objects within it.

Yuka held out a uniform much like her own only larger and in her other hand she held a pair of black strap dress shoes.

"Here's your new uniform, Ichigo-chan!" Yuka laughed as she gave it to Ichigo with an ecstatic smile. Ichigo took her uniform and smiled, "Thank you." the redhead said.

Yuka was hopping up and down, "Come on! Put it on and I'll take you to the cafe and we'll eat some delicious sweets!"

Ichigo giggled but then remembered something. "But wait! Isn't it a school day? Don't we have classes?" she cried. It was her first day and she didn't want to get in trouble for ditching, let alone her dormmate too.

Yuka's face didn't falter from its cheerfulness. "No, since you're new here you can have an extra day to prepare for school, take a tour or figure out your teachers and other faculty. So no need to worry."

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Okay. That's good-" Yuka pushed her back a little, "Go and change!" she urged.

Ichigo giggled at the girl's command as Yuka went outside to let the redhead change. She must have been excited about having a roommate... "Such a sweet girl..." Ichigo whispered before beginning to unbutton her white shirt.

Unbeknownst to her, Yuka was trying to keep her squeals down as she held her red face. "Ichigo-chan is so beautiful! I can't believe she's here!" She silently squealed.

Yuka smiled blissfully as she thought about her new friend. She was so cute and so very sweet! "Ichigo-chan..." she murmured happily.

"I'm ready!"

Yuka turned and felt her heart stop.

Ichigo stood in the doorway in her uniform. Yuka smiled as she admired her roommate. The skirt fit perfectly at her waist, the top fit across her well-developed chest as well as her stomach and shoulders. She wore the black knee highs and the strapped shoes, giving her a sophisticated look. Her hair had been recombed and pulled into clean pigtails.

Yuka squealed and grabbed Ichigo's hands, "Oh my God! You're so pretty!" she cried. Ichigo blushed, "You think so?" she wondered. Yuka nodded as she twirled Ichigo around happily.

"Y-Yuka-chan!"

"Come on! Let's go show the other girls how cute you are! They're waiting at the cafe!" the younger girl cheered as she pulled Ichigo out the door and towards the cafe district.

Fin!

I hope you guys like the second chapter. We got to see Ichigo's new roommate and friend. Next chapter will have more characters and other information.

I'm hoping to update soon with chapter three.

Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! Now before I start I would like to give many thanks to the reader****_Tomoyo Kitomoto _****for reviewing my first and second chapters.**

**They gave me some ideas and really helpful advice to help clear up some confusion and make parts of the words flow easier and make the overall story better as it is created.**

**Because of this reader and their good advice, I plan to make the chapters longer (at least one thousand words or more). I hope more readers can enjoy this story and I hope to make it great. So I'll start the chapter and I hope you can all appreciate my work.**

Chapter 3: The Two Schools

Ichigo was now sitting in a white chair in front of a steel table outside with Yuka next to her with a small menu in her hand. The café had a comfy atmosphere and a nice appearance to give the square a bit of color.

The building itself was fairly two stories high and a clean cream color with dark brown and magenta highlights. The building had some clean windows with sill baskets full of colorful flowers. Ichigo could smell sweet treats being baked and readied for consumption inside, making her mouth water. Inside there were many tables and chairs. The inside held large white lanterns that gave the café a homely glow. Outside there were steel tables with white chairs and detachable umbrellas for sunny days, there were also small trees growing along the cobblestone path that lead to the other small buildings as well as the gardens.

Ichigo stirred her strawberry juice with her straw; _I can't believe I'm here… It's more amazing then I thought… _she thought blissfully as a calming breeze brushed against her cheeks.

Yuka noticed the redhead staring off into space and smiled before holding the menu in front of Ichigo's face. "How about the assorted cake platter?" she offered, Ichigo blinked and looked over at her. "Um, sure." she mumbled. Yuka laughed, "Great! I'll order the platter and we can wait for Tajija-san and Kureno-san to come over!" she tweeted before hopping up and going into the café to order their sweets.

Ichigo smiled and looked at her juice, placing her hands in her lap. Her mind ran back to the memory of her getting her acceptance letter to Michaelis. She grinned as she remembered jumping up and down with her mother when she read the main sentence:_Congratulations! Momomiya Ichigo, we are proud to welcome you into our curriculum at St. Soclaire Academy._

The redhead smiled as she remembered how important it was to get into Michaelis. Her education was very important to her and she planned to get it in one of the finest schools in Japan. She had already had a head start in junior high, she had the finest marks in her classes and she was humble about it. Ichigo knew in order to succeed she would need to work hard in school to get where she wanted to be and Michaelis was a great place to continue toward her goal.

Ichigo had been so excited about attending that she took care of her papers and everything on her own.

It was then that Yuka had returned with two large platters with multiple square pieces of cake. "Ichigo-chan! I'm back!" she chirped as she placed the plates down on the table. Ichigo watched as Yuka sat down and picked up some forks, handing one to Ichigo. "Here's to new friends and cake!" she cheered as she picked up a piece of chocolate cake and shoved it in her mouth.

Ichigo giggled and picked up a piece of white vanilla cake.

Only five minutes later did Yuka finish one of the plates of cake and was patting her full tummy. "That was delicious!" she cheered, Ichigo giggled and picked up her fourth cake. This girl reminded her of her good friend Purin. They were about the same age and they had plenty of energy, they also had the tendency to use 'chan' with others names, even complete strangers.

_One of the aspects of being that young I guess…_ Ichigo thought as she finished chewing her cake.

Yuka then abruptly stood up and cried out, "Look! It's Ami-chan and Yuki-chan!"

Ichigo blinked before looking over to where Yuka was looking. There were two girls walking their way in the school uniform, only they had school bags in their hands. Their school skirt looked a bit different as well… Yuka cheered and waved the two over to their table to sit, which they gladly accepted. The two quickly sat down and greeted Yuka with gentle smiles and a bow of the head. "It's good to see you again, Takeshi-san." the taller one greeted.

Yuka revealed her big smile and spoke up, "It's Yuka-chan!"

Ichigo sweatdropped as she remembered that was how Yuka wanted to be addressed when they met. Then the girls looked over at the redhead with kind eyes, "Is this the new student we've heard so much about?" the shorter one asked. Yuka nodded, her black hair bobbing up and down cutely; "This is Ichigo-chan! My roommate!" she chirped.

The redhead bowed her head in greeting, "It's nice to meet you." she said calmly. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ichigo-san." the shorter one replied. The taller one placed a hand on her chest, "My name is Tajija Ami." she stated then placed her open palm toward the shorter one, as if to show her friend in a dainty manner. "This is Kureno Yuki." she introduced.

Ami had long blonde hair that was tied in high pigtails with blue ribbons. She had round doll-like eyes with a baby blue coloring; her eye lashes were long and elegant. She had pale skin and a modest figure, but her uniform fit perfectly. Her uniform was clean and pressed and there were no wrinkles in sight. Yuki had dark brown hair that reached below her shoulders and it was braided neatly over her left shoulder. She had dark eyes that lightly sparkled; her eyelashes were long but not as elegant as Ami's. Yuki had a slightly darker complexion than Ami and she had lightly pinker cheeks. Her figure was slightly less modest than Ami but her uniform fit fine as well.

Yuki placed her hands in her lap and smiled at Ichigo. "Welcome to Michaelis. I hope you can enjoy it here." she said kindly. Ichigo giggled, "Thank you very much. I'm very excited about attending my second half of high school here. "she said. Yuki giggled too, "Well, this school is amazing and I'm sure you'll fit right in."

It was then that Yuki's eyes widened as she noticed Ichigo's skirt. "Ichigo-san? What happened to your skirt?" she asked. Ichigo as well as Yuka and Ami examined the redhead's skirt. The fabric was not stained nor ripped, "What's wrong with it?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly confused. Ami shook her head before turning to Yuka, "You didn't tell her about the skirt?" she hissed. Yuka gulped and pouted, "I may have forgot…" she mumbled.

"What?" Ichigo asked, this not-knowing thing was getting on her nerves.

Yuki looked at Ichigo, "There is a requirement for junior and senior students who come to Michaelis. Students who are upperclassmen must have a different aspect in their uniform. For example, the upperclassmen at St. Soclaire Boy's Academy must wear ruby cufflinks on their wrists and the St. Soclaire girls must have an opening on the front layer of their skirt." she explained.

It was then that Ichigo noticed Yuki and Ami had openings on their skirts, revealing layered lace.

Ichigo looked at her skirt to see there was no opening, only black fabric.

Yuki sighed, "I'll ask Midorikawa-san to take care of it." Ichigo looked up at the mention of 'Midorikawa', "Anyway… We'll have that mix up taken care of on a later date." Ami chuckled.

Ami gazed at Ichigo, placing her elbows on the table and crossing her fingers. "So tell me. Besides all the crazy business, what do you think about Bloom?" she asked as she placed her chin on her fingers. Ichigo tilted her head in confusion, "Bloom?" she repeated. Ami blinked, "Yes, Bloom." she confirmed.

Ichigo looked at Yuka for an explanation. "I'm sorry, Ichigo-chan. I also forgot to tell you but 'Bloom' is the nickname for the girl's school." she said. Yuki spoke up, "Yes. The schools both have nicknames." Ichigo looked over at her, "Why?"

Ami was the first to answer, "Well, the entire district of Michaelis is said to be like a large blooming cherry blossom tree. It's a little difficult to explain." Ichigo tilted her head and wondered, "A sakura tree?" Ami nodded and picked up a clean fork and picked up a piece of kiwi cake. "The schools, Scolaire Boys Academy and Soclaire Girls Academy represent an important part of the 'tree', in this case, Michaelis itself." she said, placing the cake in her mouth and began to chew.

Yuki looked at Ichigo's confused gaze. "The Main District Buildings, North and South, represent the trunk of the tree. The Main District maintains support of the schools; it keeps all the crazy events and other activities in each school clear and ready." she explained.

Ami finished chewing her cake and swallowed before speaking again. "The Main Buildings keep everything supported and balanced. But the Academies are very important. Scolaire Boys Academy is the branch or branches of the tree which help hold up blossoms. We call the Boy's Academy 'Annex' which means an extension." she murmured before picking up a piece of chocolate cake.

Ichigo felt her brain go dizzy, "This is so weird…" she mumbled. Yuki chuckled, "I know Ichigo-san, I didn't get it at first either." Yuka then piped up, "Personally, I only call the schools by their nickname mostly. The real names are too similar; Head Director Blue did a stupid job naming the schools."

Ami swallowed the cake and continued, "But the girl's school represents the blooming fruit and flowers. The names also symbolize what each Academy gives Michaelis."

Ichigo looked at them, wondering what she was to reveal.

Ami placed her chin on her palm and with a bored gaze; she looked at the bright flowers in the outdoor pots and window sill boxes. "Michaelis is known for knowledge, beauty and strength. Knowledge and beauty from the girls and strength as well as ability from the boys… Such an odd campus…" she murmured. "And complicated!" Yuka piped up from her chair.

The three sweatdropped but Ami and Yuki looked at Ichigo, "This campus is strange but it is also a very fun place… Lots of amazing things happen here…"

Ichigo laughed nervously, not quite knowing what to say before Ami spoke again. "So have you enjoyed your time here already?" Ichigo then remembered that was an unanswered question from before. The redhead nodded, "Yes, I've only been here for a few hours and yet I've already learned so much!" she giggled. Yuki laughed, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Despite being knocked out for a few hours…"

Ichigo gasped as she remembered being run over and falling unconscious earlier that day. "Oh my God." she mumbled as she recalled the small things before her vision had gone black.

_Pale face… concerned golden eyes… green hair…_

Ichigo rubbed her head where it still felt tender. Ami looked at her in concern, "How **is**your head by the way?" she asked. Ichigo continued to rub the back of her head and looked at the blonde. "It is a little sore…" she mumbled.

"What exactly happened to you when you went unconscious, Ichigo-chan?" Yuka asked, looking at the redhead. Ichigo looked at her half-drunk strawberry juice, thinking about what had happened clearly. She looked at Yuka and the other girls who looked at her in wonder, "I remember falling over and seeing a pale face, golden eyes and green hair…" Ichigo said.

Ami looked at Yuki with what looked like knowing eyes. Yuki gave her the same look before turning to Ichigo. "You were run over by-"

A pale hand slammed on the table, shaking the plates of cake and glasses of juice.

Ichigo and the girls jumped as a simple voice rang out.

"Hi there…"

Ichigo followed the hand, up the arm and towards a shoulder. Close to her, stood a tall boy wearing a black school uniform. He had pale skin, green hair and Ichigo felt her insides twist as she looked into his eyes. His_golden _eyes.

This boy had a smile on his face with a pointed canine flashing on his lip; his eyes glanced at Ichigo, examining her.

"Hello, cutie."

**DONE!**

**Okay that chapter may have been a little confusing due to all the information about Michaelis. But I'll make a special note that will explain further.**

**But anyway, how was it?**

**I hope that this story will continue on at a steady pace. (That is, until school starts up…) Nevertheless, I've worked hard to make this chapter better that the last and I hope everyone can continue to read my story.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kisshu

**Hello! Now I'm very happy that more reviews are coming in as well as followers.**

**I'm very happy people are liking this story so I hope to make it great!**

**Enjoy the chapter~Nya!**

Ichigo was frozen in her chair as the boy smiled down at her.

Ami frowned as well as Yuka, Yuki just looked uncomfortable in her seat.

The green-haired boy wore a school uniform. He had a white button up shirt under a black school jacket with rolled sleeves on the wrist. His jacket had three top buttons undone and his white button up shirt had two undone, showing off his collar bone and neck. Around the jacket collar was a loose red tie.

The boy continued to look down at the redhead. "I heard about the new student but I didn't know she was so cute..." he cooed. His golden eyes sparked with amusement and what looked like... lust?

The boy reached over and grasped Ichigo's chin with his long fingers. He tilted her head up as the redhead felt her cheeks heat up. His golden eyes were locked on her brown ones. Ichigo's cheeks grew a lovely shade of red as her throat went dry.

It was then Ichigo noticed the light glimmer of the ruby cuff links present on his wrist.

"What's your name?" he whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she remembered his voice. He WAS the one who knocked her over!

Ami stood from her seat with an annoyed look on her face. She glared at the boy, "Ikisatashi Kisshu. What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Ichigo blinked at the name, _Ikisatashi..._

'Kisshu' looked to Ami and smirked before looking back at Ichigo.

"I came to see the new girl." he replied coolly.

Ami rolled her eyes, "Look, Ichigo-san just arrived and she doesn't need you ruining her welcome."

Kisshu smiled and looked back at Ichigo with glee. "Ichigo, huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he said gently.

Ichigo felt her cheeks redden even more and she angrily pushed him away.

"Y-You jerk!"

Kisshu grinned, "I've been called worse." he countered.

Ichigo huffed as she stood, her anger starting to rise. Kisshu stood about a head higher than her and she didn't let that bother her. She angrily started poking him in the chest, her brown eyes glowing angrily.

"You are so rude! First you decided to knock me over and then you come to ruin our conversation! What's the matter with you!?" she yelled.

Ami, Yuki and Yuka just stared as Ichigo stood and began a tirade of how annoying he was after she just met him.

Kisshu raised his eyebrows in amusement as she continued to rant. He just met her and he already liked her, she had spunk...

But then he stopped his train of thought, a sudden sentence the redhead had said running through his mind. He looked down at her and grasped her wrist before it could poke his chest again. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and stopped her rant as he held her wrist.

His golden eyes stared into hers as he spoke. "Knock you over?"

Ichigo blinked, "Yes. Knock me over. You knocked me over earlier this morning." she hissed. Kisshu tilted his head as he quickly remembered knocking over someone that morning while he was escaping the school guards.

But that person was wearing a white shirt and had red... hair...

Kisshu looked down at Ichigo, who was still seething from his annoying antics. It was then that Kisshu spoke, "That was you?"

_Is this guy stupid?_

Ichigo glared at him, "Yes! You knocked me over and I was unconcious for five hours!"

Kisshu smirked as he looked at the cute redhead. Ichigo could see the mischief sparking in his eyes. He looked so... cute...

_Wait what am I thinking?! He's a total jerk!_

"Well, I do apologize for causing you trouble, sweetheart." he chuckled.

Ichigo blinked, the others stared at him. All three wondering what he was about to do next. Kisshu looked at Ichigo again and smiled, before holding out his hand and saying calmly: "Allow me to offer you a SPECIAL apology..."

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grasped Ichigo's collar tie and pulled her forward.

Ichigo's gasp was cut off by his lips coming down on hers.

Ami and Yuki froze, their eyes widening in shock at his boldness. Yuka clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her aura around her turning a dark color.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Kisshu kept his lips on hers firmly. His eyes were closed and he brought his free hand up to her red hair, where he pressed her closer. Ichigo felt herself fall dizzy under his kiss. Her knees felt weak as her eyes slowly began to drop.

Kisshu felt the heat radiate off Ichigo's cheeks as he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and tasted so good! She tasted just like her name... Strawberries... with a hint of sugary cream.

Ichigo inwardly gasped when she felt a hot tongue lick across her bottom lip.

The redhead tried to summon her anger but with her red face and dazed look, she didn't look very convincing. but she managed to use all her strength to push him off her. Kisshu released her lips, smirking.

The push knocked him back a few feet, he still had that stupid smirk on his face. Ichigo covered her lips with her hands as her blushing grew hotter.

Ichigo had never felt more embarrassed. She scowled at Kisshu but she couldn't figure out what to yell at him. HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!

Kisshu licked his lips, still tasting the strawberry. "Thanks for the kiss."

Ichigo was still silent and dazed but Yuka stood up and grabbed the redhead's waist. She pulled Ichigo back, the younger girl's dark eyes sparkling with anger. "You stupid dolt! How dare you kiss her!" she hissed. Kisshu narrowed his eyes at the younger girl.

"Oh? If it isn't the littlest pipsqueak." he countered, his golden eyes glowing.

Rival lighting sparked between the two as they glared at each other. "Ichigo-chan doesn't need to be TAINTED by the likes of you!" Yuka hissed.

Kisshu grinned a Cheshire Cat-like smile, "Well, I don't know about TAINTING, but I'm sure going to enjoy her... That's for sure..." he hissed back.

Ichigo's brown eyes looked at the two, angry auras flaring around the two. Ichigo noticed Yuka's slightly strong hold on her waist and the frustrated look in her eyes. Her eyes then fixed on Kisshu, who had his hands on his hips as he looked at her dormmate. He had cunning and devilry in his gaze as he looked over to the redhead.

Ichigo gulped as he winked at her, Yuka immediately yelled out in anger. "Don't you dare wink at Ichigo-chan!"

Kisshu stuck out his tongue, "She's too cute. I couldn't resist." he chuckled holding up his arms.

Yuka seethed, her anger continuing to rise. She moved away from Ichigo and came closer to Kisshu with clenched fists. She raised her fist, ready to beat the green-haired boy. But before she could punch him, a strict voice rang out.

"Takeshi-san! Ikisatashi-san! That's enough!"

Kisshu, Yuka, Ichigo and the others looked over to where the voice came from.

Walking toward the group were three individuals. Two girls and one boy, each wearing their designated uniform. One tall girl walked in front while the boy walked on her left and the other girl on the right.

The girl in the middle had long violet hair that reached her waist. She had pale skin and a clear complexion. Her eyes were ocean-blue and clear as day, but they held a cold glare. She wore the girl's uniform on her beautiful figure, a skinny waist and a large bust. She had her arms crossed in an upset manner.

"What seems to be the problem?" the girl asked, glaring at Yuka and Kisshu.

Ami swallowed before speaking, "Fujiwara-sama..."

Ichigo gasped as she looked to 'Fujiwara-sama', it was Zakuro!

"Zakuro-San!" she gasped as she also noticed the other girl beside her. The girl had green hair that was braided into long thin pigtails with white ribbons. Her eyes were light blue and she had big round glasses. She also wore the uniform with an opening on the front of her skirt, showing the frilly lace. She wore white knee highs and creamy white Mary Janes. On her head was a black beret with a white bow on the front. Retasu...

The boy opposite of Retasu was taller than both girls. He had lavender hair and cold purple eyes. He had a pale complexion, like Kisshu. He wore the uniform for boys and all the buttons were secure as well as the tie. He had his arms crossed as an annoyed look crossed his face, directing it to Kisshu.

Zakuro glared at Yuka, "Takeshi-san, you know there is no fighting allowed at Michaelis."she scolded.

Yuka pouted as she looked away and crossed her arms.

Zakuro then looked at Kisshu, her blue eyes still cold. "That goes for you too, Ikisatashi." she chided.

Kisshu stuck his tongue out at her, the violet-haired boy walked over to him and grabbed by the collar. "Regardless, you know the rules about fighting." he said in his deep voice.

"I didn't even throw a punch! God Pai, you're such a jackass!" Pai and Zakuro rolled their eyes.

Zakuro shook her head in annoyance. She looked at 'Pai', "Why don't you take him back to the dorms. I don't feel like reporting him..."

Pai nodded before starting to drag Kisshu back toward the boys dorms. Kisshu looked back to Ichigo, who watched as he was dragged off.

He smiled at her and winked, "I'll see you soon... Ichigo-chan..."

Ichigo blushed as she felt Yuka pull her away from him view.

_That was so... wierd..._

**And done!**

**I think this chapter could have been a little better but I'm glad I could finish it.**

**If I get a lot of reviews that say this chapter should be fixed then I'll edit it. But I hope you all enjoy!**

**Read and review! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 'Hana'

**Konnichiwa!**

**This is the fifth chapter and I'm very happy to be getting more and more readers! The reviews are nice so keep them coming.**

**On with the chapter!**

Ichigo laughed as she hugged Retasu. The slightly taller girl smiled as she embraced her friend, "It's so good to see you, Ichigo-san!"

The redhead smiled as the two pulled away, "It's great to see you too. I missed you guys."

Retasu nodded her head, "Purin-san and Mint-san are in the dorms now but we'll see them tommorow." Ichigo grinned as she thought of Mint and Purin, it had been so long since she'd seen them...

Ichigo then looked over to see Zakuro talking to Ami and Yuki, who had their school bags in hand. Yuka was sitting in her chair, pouting.

It was then that the redhead noticed Ami and Yuki bow to Zakuro before leaving, waving goodbye to Ichigo and Yuka. The violet-haired girl looked to Ichigo and a small grin etched on her lips. She walked over to Ichigo, her black high heels clicking on the concrete.

Zakuro was still taller than the redhead but she gazed at Ichigo kindly. "It's very nice to see you, Ichigo." she murmured.

Ichigo smiled back happily, "Thank you, Zakuro-san! It's so great to be here!"

The taller girl chuckled as Ichigo hugged her, which she kindly returned. Ichigo had always admired Zakuro, she was very smart and very pretty. She worked hard for herself and others, hence why she became a representative in all the clubs she joined in junior high...

The two released from the hug and Retasu came up with Yuka by her side. "Kaichou-sama. Should we head back to the council room?" Retasu asked.

Zakuro looked at the green-haired girl. "I wanted some cake..." she muttered. Retasu flinched as she remembered why they had come to the cafe in the first place.

Ichigo was about to speak when Yuka came up and started pulling on her arm. "Come on, Ichigo-chan. Let's go to the dorms! It's getting late!"

Zakuro rolled her eyes at Yuka. "Why leave so soon? We just got here. Join us for some tea and cake..."

Yuka stuck her tongue out, "We ate our fill of cake! Ichigo-chan has to get ready for classes tommorow!" she whined, pulling at Ichigo's arm again.

Ichigo stood firm, she didn't want to go back to the dorm. She just found two of her closet friends and she wanted to hang out with them some more...

Retasu watched as Zakuro picked up a menu and scanned over it with her blue eyes. "Let's just pick up a pomegranate cheesecake and head back. I'm sure the others won't mind a sweet snack..."

Retasu nodded and smiled, "It sounds delicious, Kaichou-sama."

Ichigo beamed, _Kaichou-sama_.

Zakuro was Student Council President of St. Soclaire!

It was no surprise, Ichigo remembered Zakuro being president of the various clubs in Junior High. The violet-haired girl knew what to do when it came to running business like a president.

Suddenly Ichigo heard Yuka yelp as the younger girl was pushed to the ground.

"Move aside, munchkin."

Ichigo, Retasu and Zakuro looked to see a tall girl walking toward Zakuro, wearing the uniform with white knee highs and navy Mary Janes. She was tall and thin like Zakuro but her bust was slightly smaller.

Ichigo noticed Zakuro's eyes narrowing.

The girl had long straight black hair that reached her waist, wispy bangs and an orange bow on her head. She had a pale expression with the exception of a small mole on her chin.

Her eyes were dark and glistened like stars. But she had a scowl on her face directed at Zakuro.

"Fujiwara! I demand that you pick the candidates for Hana NOW!"

Ichigo helped Yuka up and looked at the girl, her long hair wisping in the breeze.

Despite being yelled at, Zakuro kept cool and turned to the girl. "You know how this school works as well as the activities, the candidates for Hana will not be announced until after spring break..."

The girl huffed, "I don't want to wait! Ryuuji-kun and I are wanting to be Hana and you won't let the rest of the school know!"

Zakuro glared at her, "Tsubaki. You stop this nonsense! I didn't tell you yesterday and I won't tell you now."

'Tsubaki' hissed, her dark eyes narrowing; "The rest of the school as well as I know that Ryuuji-kun and I are perfect for the Hana title!"

As the two continued to argue, Retasu stepped back toward Yuka and Ichigo.

Noticing, Ichigo's confused look, she spoke. "That's Aono Tsubaki, she is a senior representative of the Class."

Ichigo blinked as Zakuro continued to brush off Tsubaki. The word 'Hana' continued to pop out of their heated discussion. "What's 'Hana'?"

Yuka looked at Ichigo, "Hana is a special title given to a boy and girl from Michaelis"

Retasu nodded, "Both boy and girl are given special duties that make them stand out from other students. They are like an ideal couple that help maintain the other students happiness."

Ichigo blinked, "But why? What's the big deal?"

It was then that Tsubaki turned and looked at the redhead with shocked eyes. "Big deal?"

She stomped over to Ichigo, Zakuro taking the chance to go into the cafe. Tsubaki looked down at Ichigo, she wasn't as tall as Zakuro by Ichigo had to look up to see her face.

Tsubaki growled, "Becoming Hana is an amazing honor. It insures the school has an idol couple that others look up to! Both boy and girl must be bright talented and most important: beautiful! My Ryuuji and I have run for Hana for four years, and we are going to win this year!"

Ichigo, Yuka and Retasu sweat dropped. Ichigo laughed uneasily, making Tsubaki hiss before getting in her face. "What _Little Miss Pigtails_? Don't think just because your new here doesn't mean you can waltz in here to steal MY title!"

Ichigo widened her eyes, "But I didn't-"

Tsubaki held up her hand. "I have spoken!" She concentrated her beady eyes on the redhead, "Just stay out of my way!"

With a spin of her heel, she stormed off.

Ichigo stood stunned with Retasu and Yuka, all sharing the same expression.

Yuka piped up, "She's so obnoxious!" She crossed her arms and Retasu giggled, "Yes, I'll agree with you. Aono-san is a strange girl."

Ichigo sighed, _Hana._..

Zakuro then walked up with a white box with a lavender bow. She looked to Retasu, "Let's go back. The others must be worried..."

Retasu smiled and nodded before hugging Ichigo goodbye and walking off with Zakuro.

Yuka then grinned and began pulling Ichigo along towards the dorms. "Okay, it's getting late. Let's head back!"

(Later)

Ichigo sat on her now covered bed in her pink silk pajamas. She had her hair combed and her mind was wandering.

_Such a big school... So many things to learn..._

The redhead felt her mind pulse as she remembered the information she'd learned that day...

_School names... Honorary titles..._

She'd met new people as well as meet her old friends from Junior High. She met her roommate, two classmates, two of her old friends and a strange drama queen...

And... Kisshu...

Ichigo felt her heart speed up as she remembered the kiss he had stolen... Her first kiss..

Ichigo blushed as her face grew hot. She remembered how firm and passionate his kiss felt. She placed the tips of her fingers on her lips, as if still feeling his lips.

Though he got on her nerves, he seemed so...sweet...

Ichigo eyes widened and quickly slapped her face.

_WHY_ _AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT?_

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Yuka bursting in the room, giggling happily in her yellow and pink flowery pajamas.

"Time for bed! We've got a big day tommorow!" she cheered, jumping on her bed and settling under her covers. Ichigo swallowed before smiling, "You're right." she mumbled.

Yuka looked at Ichigo, her violet eyes scanning over the redhead. She noticed her cheeks were a small shade of red and her eyes were drowsy.

"Ichigo-chan?"

The redhead looked up, Yuka gently smiled. "Ichigo-chan, I'm so happy you're here at Bloom..."

Ichigo smiled appreciatively, her mood brightening at Yuka's statement. "Thanks, Yuka-chan..." she mumbled, Yuka smiled happily.

"Get some rest. You have classes tommorow." she giggled, fluffing her pillow before plopping down in bed.

Ichigo sighed as she got under her covers and placed her head on the pillow, suddenly feeling very drowsy. Yuka flicked the light switch and the room went dark.

Yuka looked over at Ichigo, the redhead facing the opposite way, her red hair flowing on the pillow. A content smile curved on her lips, "Good night... Ichigo-chan..." she whispered.

Ichigo, curled up in her blankets thought back to Kisshu.

She still remembered his smirk as he was lead away by Pai. His golden eyes and ivory skin made him seem like a character out of a fairy tale...

He seemed like such a mischievous boy...

_But I'll_ _probably never see him again. Hopefully_... she thought, remembering the rules of seperation between the schools...

She could feel her eyes drop sleepily. Ichigo fell asleep remembering the boy with green hair and golden eyes... His last statement echoing in her mind.

_I'll see you soon... Ichigo-chan..._

**Done! That chapter took longer than I thought, I hope it was worth the wait.**

**I felt a little slow on this chapter, but hopefully the next few won't be too bad.**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The First Day and Reunion

**Here's chapter six of Forever and More!**

**Enjoy and review~Nya!**

Ichigo sighed as she walked down the cobblestone path that lead towards the main Soclaire building.

Ichigo had just finished two of her five classes and she was now heading to the Lunch Hall, where supposedly Yuka as well as Mint and Purin were waiting. The redhead looked down at her bento lunch. It was small and wrapped in a pink and red checkered fabric. Yuka had taken the liberty of packing a lunch for Ichigo that morning.

Ichigo was curious about what the young girl packed but Yuka ordered Ichigo to wait until lunch to see.

The redhead's stomach growled lowly, as if telling her to hurry up. So she quickly made it to the hall and stepped inside.

The cafeteria was large and held multiple Soclaire students. There were wooden tables with four chairs at each table. There was a serving station at the end of the hall, where a group of chefs and servers were giving out hot meals from the large menu.

The walls were lined with long windows and were painted a delicate cream color. There were some girls seated and eating, while others were in line or walking with friends looking for a seat. The cafeteria wasn't crowded, unlike her Junior High cafeteria. Each day seemed like a fight for seats. But it seemed like a quiet yet enjoyable lunch hour.

As she stepped in she was tackled in a hug. Ichigo gasped as she tried to remain balanced, her feet almost coming out from under her.

"Ichigo-onee chan!"

The happy voice cheered as Ichigo immediately laughed.

Ichigo saw little Fong Purin happily squeezing Ichigo, her face snuggled into her chest, rubbing like a happy puppy. Purin's brown eyes locked with Ichigo's as her cheerful smile greeted the redhead. "It's good to see you Ichigo-onee chan na no da!

Ichigo smiled back, "It's great to see you Purin. You haven't changed a bit."

Purin still had her boyish cut blonde hair and small braids. But she had grown a little taller. Her school uniform was clean and she wore white ankle socks and white strap shoes.

Ichigo then noticed Yuka walk over with a familiar blue-haired girl. Mint.

Yuka's big eyes gleamed as she saw Ichigo. "I'm so happy you made it Ichigo-chan!" she greeted. Ichigo nodded and Mint came over, a gentle smile on her face. "Nice to see you here, Ichigo. Zakuro-onee sama said you finally came."

Ichigo nodded, a happy grin on her face. "Long time no see Minto."

Mint had grown a little taller and she still had her dancer's physique. Her legs were toned and covered with dark panty hose and black flats.

Her blue hair was in two buns and had lacy ties keeping them up. She smiled as she crossed her petite arms, looking at Ichigo who was still being hung on by Purin.

"Purin, get off Ichigo. It's time to eat lunch."

The little blonde angrily huffed and let go, allowing Ichigo to breathe. Yuka clapped her hands, eager that everyone was ready. She pointed to a table in the back corner. It held three lunches, one blue, one yellow and one and one red checkered one.

The group sat down and opened their lunches. Purin immediately prayed and began eating her rice and omelet. Ichigo smiled as she, Mint and Yuka placed their hands together in front of their faces, readying to pray.

"Itaidakimasu!"

Mint pulled apart her chopsticks and Yuka followed, picking up some leeks from her bento. While Yuka had veggies, rice and pickled plums, Mint had much more.

She had sushi, small sandwiches, white and baked rice as well as leeks, asparagus and snap peas.

Ichigo stared, "Are you that hungry?" Mint stuck her nose in the air, frowning. "A dancer may not eat much but I can!"

Ichigo sweat dropped before opening her own bento. Her stomach continued to growl, wanting nourishment. Inside the redhead's bento was a sweet omelet, fresh carrots, salmon, two riceballs and pickled plums.

Ichigo grinned as her mouth watered. Yuka noticed the redhead's hungry look.

"I hope you like your lunch." she said happily, picking up a clump of rice with her chopsticks. Ichigo grabbed her own chopsticks and picked up a piece of omelet. She placed it in her mouth, chewing.

"It's delicious!"

Yuka squealed happily. "Oh! I'm so happy you like it!" Purin looked up from her lunch, small pieces of rice stuck on her cheeks. "Ichigo-onee chan, Zakuro-onee sama said Kisshu-onii chan-"

Ichigo cut her off, her cheeks turning red. "Don't mention that guy!"

Mint and Yuka looked up at her loud outburst. "Ichigo?" Mint inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't mention him. That guy is a total jerk!"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at her lunch, she didn't want to think about the green-haired boy. Purin bringing him up didn't help. "Ichigo-onee chan?"

Yuka scowled as she recalled Kisshu and his little prank that he pulled on her roommate.

"That guy stole Ichigo-chan's first kiss!"

Mint's and Purin's eyes widened and Purin's mouth broke out into a wide smile. Her brown eyes sparkled as she clasped hands together as she eagerly squirmed in her seat.

"Ooohhh! How romantic!"

Ichigo blushed and shook her head angrily, her pigtails waving. "No no no no no! Not romantic-"

"Was it good? Did you like it? Did you kiss back?!"

Purin kept spewing out questions as a red-faced Ichigo was waving her hands and trying to get the girl to be quiet, but to no avail. The little girl kept squealing as flowers of moe could be seen twirling above her head.

Mint sat quietly, trying to keep her giggles down while Yuka glared at her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The girls looked to see where the scream came from. Ichigo's eyes widened...

Kisshu Ikisatashi was quickly walkig around the cafeteria, his golden eyes scanning the tables.

Many of the girls were staring in disbelief as he made his way around, as if looking for something or _someone..._

"What is he doing here? Boys aren't allowed on campus!" Mint said, her eyes narrowing. Purin grinned, "Maybe he came for more sweet strawberry!"

Ichigo gasped, "Purin!"

Purin smirked and stood from her seat and began waving at Kisshu. "Kisshu-onii chan! Over here-"

Ichigo squeaked and mode to jump across the table to shut her up but Mint and Yuka had already tackled her, creating a huge racket. "Shut up! I don't want that jackass coming over here!" Mint hissed at the blonde, with her hand over the younger girl's mouth. Ichigo sweat dropped and quickly looked over to see Kisshu smirking at her.

Ichigo felt her heart speed up and her cheeks grow hot as his golden eyes locked with hers. He quickly made his way towards her table. Ichigo gasped and moved to get up and walk off but a pale hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Here you are, my sweetheart!"

Ichigo gasped as Kisshu chuckled and picked her up, placing her upper torso over his shoulder and supported her legs and back with his hands. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo screeched, her fece redder than her hair. Yuka, Mint and Purin as well as other students looked at the two. Yuka had an angry look on her face as she stood and glared at Kisshu.

"You idiot! Put Ichigo-chan down!"

Kisshu smirked at Yuka, still holding a strong grip on a struggling Ichigo. "I'm picking up a sugary sweet treat!"

It was then that the main doors opened and a tall figure stood with an angry look on his face.

"Ikisatashi Kisshu!"

It was Pai.

Kisshu grinned, "I'm taking this to go!" he shouted.

He then ran out of the cafeteria with a struggling Ichigo in tow...

**There! I hope you all liked it!**

**So review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Once Again...

**Hey everyone! Here you go! One new chapter with humor and romance all wrapped up in over 1,000 words!**

**Bon Appetit! **

"Put me down!"

Ichigo squeaked as Kisshu jumped over some bushes as they rushed through the gardens.

The two had just escaped the lunch hall and were rushing through the large gardens that seperated the schools. Some students were giving them wierd looks as well as shocked gazes as Kisshu jumped over a small gate, a carefree look on his face as he held onto his 'precious cargo'.

Ichigo tried to kick her legs as a way to get him to let go but his grip and constant movement caused this to be difficult... But Ichigo could see everything that they passed as Kisshu ran. The gardens were beautiful though. There were walls of flowers and big pots holding colorful blooms. There was also a rose hedge maze that stood above their heads. There were many roses sprinkled in the green bushes that were neatly trimmed and perfectly aligned.

Kisshu still had Ichigo partially over his shoulder with Pai running after them. Ichigo gasped as Kisshu rushed into the rose maze and began to run down the long pathways.

Pai's distant yells could be heard over the hedge walls. "Get back here, you dumbass!"

Ichigo gulped, for a seemingly quiet guy, he sure seemed upset.

Kisshu chuckled as he suddenly stopped and moved to the left. "This way." he hissed as his golden eyes sparkled with mischief.

Ichigo looked up to see a tall gazebo with stone pillars and a domed roof. Inside there was a table with stone seats around it. On the table there was a pale cream-colored tablecloth and a plain pot with soil in the center. There were green vines with blooming roses twirling around the pillars and their smell was intoxicating.

The green-haired boy plopped down on the ground and criss-crossed his legs.

Ichigo gasped at his quick movement as he sat down.

"You idiot! What are you-"

"Hush up, cutie!" he hissed. Kisshu grinned and pulled Ichigo off his shoulder, placing her head against his chest as he sat down with the struggling redhead in his lap.

Ichigo immediately began pushing at his chest, her face growing hotter and hotter as he held her. Kisshu gripped Ichigo's waist and held her close in his lap. He then placed his pale hand over her mouth.

Ichigo began squirming in his hold as his hand firmly held her mouth and jaw. She tried to push harder against him but he held her tightly and his golden eyes scanned the surrounding area around their 'hiding spot'

He scooched back under the table and pulled the tablecloth over to cover the two from sight.

Ichigo squirmed as she tried to cry and scream around his hand but he gave her a stern look before squeezing her closer

Kisshu peeked out to see Pai rushing past the gazebo, his violet eyes scanning for the two. But when he didn't see them, he continued to call out and rush around the maze

Kisshu waited before moving back out from underneath the table and scooped up Ichigo bridal style, standing up straight.

Ichigo gasped as she noticed her position in his arms and quickly began pushing at him. "You jerk! Let me go!"

Kisshu chuckled but complied, with that cocky smirk still on his face. As soon as Ichigo's feet touched the ground she drew her hand back.

*SLAP*

Kisshu's head was facing the right due to the large impact of Ichigo's slap. But he only smiled and looked back at the redhead with his golden eyes sparking with interest.

Ichigo glared angrily at him with her annoyed brown eyes. "You jerk! What was that all about?!" This guy had just taken her from the GIRLS lunch hall, taken her through the gardens, hid under a stupid table and she thought he GROPED her as he made off with her!

He placed his hand over his red cheek and licked his lips. "Ooh, a feisty strawberry! I like that!"

Ichigo scowled and stepped back from him. Her cheeks were beyond red and she was shaking. She looked at him to see that he was now right in front of her, with that stupid smirk and mischievous gaze.

Ichigo gasped and moved to step back but Kisshu's hand reached out and grasped the front of her uniform and pulled her to him.

Ichigo squeaked as his lips claimed hers.

Kisshu kept his lips firmly on hers and he couldn't help but feel happy as he kissed her. She was such a cute girl and her lips tasted so good! He licked at her lips, savoring the sweet sugary taste.

Ichigo on the other hand, felt her mind fog up. She felt her thoughts slowly slip away as gentle pleasure crawled into their place. Ichigo remembered this feeling, it happened the first time Kisshu kissed her.

_Just_.._. like last time_... she thought as her body grew numb. Her hands, which had been pushing against his chest, fell slowly and dropped limply to her sides.

Kisshu siged in content as he released her lips, gently touching her cheek with his hand. His golden eyes locked with Ichigo's dazed ones. He smiled gently as he stroked her cheek.

"You really are cute..."

Ichigo suddenly felt her mind clear of his gentle and heated fog and she narrowed her eyes and summoned the strength to push him away.

Her cheeks were still a little red as Kisshu's gentle gaze locked on her. His lips curled in a gentle smile, "Ichigo-chan, I wanted-"

The redhead crossed her arms and hissed angrily. "Don't call me that, you jerk!"

Kisshu chuckled, his sharp canines glistening in the sunlight. "Okay. God Ichigo, you're so feisty..." he said as he noticed Ichigo's red cheeks and slightly dazed eyes.

He smirked as he leaned into her face, "You're all hot and bothered. Did you like my kiss?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a smug manner. Ichigo squeaked as she glared up at him, "You wish!"

Kisshu laughed, Ichigo couldn't help but notice that his laugh sounded... so...adorable...

_NO! BAD ICHIGO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!_

Ichigo covered her red face and wished she could disappear. This guy kept staring at her with this strange look in his eyes. He barely knew her and he had already kissed her! TWICE!

Kisshu gazed back at the redhead, his laughter dying down, "Come on. You know you liked it!" he proclaimed. Ichigo growled and dropped her hands to her sides.

"You idiot! What is your problem?!"

Ichigo scowled at him and he merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled, totally relaxed.

"Well, I just think you're cute and I wanted a taste!" he cooed as he shot his hand out and grasped her own.

Before Ichigo could yell at him, he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Ichigo blushed AGAIN and tried to pull her hand back but Kisshu pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her.

Ichigo felt her heart beat fast as she fell silent. Her arms fell limp to her sides as he held her tightly. Ichigo's mind fogged up again as his hand gently stoked her red hair as he placed his head ontop of hers.

Ichigo's throat felt dry as as she whispered his name weakly. _What is_ _this_...? _Why does this continue to happen...?_"

Kisshu smiled as he smelled the strawberry in her hair, _She's so cute_...

Kisshu stopped stroking her hair and tilted her chin up so they could make eye contact. Her eyes were dazed again and her cheeks were a fine shade of red. His golden eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

"Ichigo... I want to see you again..." he murmured.

The redhead looked into his deep eyes, she suddenly felt so tired...

_What' going on with me...?_ _I...can hardly...move_... she thought as she felt her knees go numb. Kisshu smiled before stroking her cheek, "Let's meet here again. Come to the gazebo tommorow after classes, I really enjoy seeing you...

Ichigo frowned, her eyes lightly clearing of their dazed look. "I don't... want to... leave me alone..."

Kisshu shook his head, "I really want to get to know you better... I promise not to bug you tommorow, just come by so we can talk?" he asked gently, showing puppy dog eyes

Ichigo groaned, this guy was very persistent... He was such a weirdo but it seemed like he wouldn't stop bugging her if she refused, he just seemed like that sort of guy...

"Fine."

Kisshu grinned, his canines shining as he pulled her into a big hug. "Great! Thank you!"

He tilted her head up and kissed her cheek, "See you tommorow, cutie!" he said as he released her. Ichigo felt her cheeks, they were hot and felt red. Kisshu snickered before jumping over one of the rose hedge behind the gazebo.

Ichigo heard him shout over the hedge. "Thanks for the kiss!"

The redhead ground her teeth in anger, her body was lightly shaking as she clenched her fists.

"BAKA!"

**There you go! I thought the hiding under the table part was childish but overall, pretty fluffy right?**

**Kisshu is such a cutie! **

**So tell me what you think and review!~Nya!**

**Ciao! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Meeting again...

**Hi! **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I'm happy that I'm actually getting reviews.**

**But I am hoping that I can have as many followers and reviews as the reader: ilovekisshigo. **

**I hope my story can get as popular as the story, Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard. **

**Anyway! Enjoy this new chapter!**

Ichigo groaned as she dropped her head on her desk in exhaustion. The bell had just rung, signaling the end of the school day and Ichigo flopped forward. All the other girls in the classroom including the teacher filed out, eager to enjoy their afternoon. Friday was finally over!

She had just finished her first week of school and she could feel her brain pulsing inside her skull. The redhead had some very important classes that packed large amounts of information into each lesson. True, Ichigo felt tired but she felt happy.

All the learning she was doing gave her the idea that this school lived up to its reputation. Michaelis had many bright students and over 90 percent of the students graduated with a scholarship for their high IQ... Ichigo hoped to join the rest of the students with that high honor...

But it was Friday and classes were over. Ichigo was looking forward to the two day break filled with sleep, sweets and more sleep! At lunch, Yuka had told her to come to the garden courtyard where they would meet with Zakuro and Retasu. The group would sit down and enjoy some homemade treats that Retasu would bring. Ichigo's mouth watered as she thought about the shy girl's cooking, she always knew how to make the most delicious of treats! But Ichigo hoped that Kisshu wouldn't show up and tease her in front of her friends again. It was bad enough that she allowed him to kiss her and take her away DURING school hours, but then he said he wanted to meet with her again.

_"Ichigo... I want to see you again..." _

_"Let's meet here again. Come to the gazebo tommorow after classes, I really enjoy seeing you..."_

Ichigo shivered as she remembered the way his eyes seemed to stare into her soul... But she slapped her cheeks, trying to get his face out of her mind. She was not going to let him take advantage of her again so she was going to visit with Zakuro and her friends instead.

He's most likely forgot about the meeting anyway... she thought.

The redhead grabbed her notebooks and textbook, placing them in her school bag. She snapped it shut and got out of her seat before heading to the door.

Ichigo hummed as she made her way out of the class building and down towards the garden courtyard. The path was lined with large oak trees with sunny colored leaves. The crisp cool air of autumn blew gently through Ichigo's red hair.

_It feels so nice out here..._

Ichigo giggled when she noticed Zakuro and the others up ahead. Just as she raised her hand to wave and call to them, a pale hand reached die from the tree next to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled.

Ichigo gasped as the hand managed to pull the redhead off the cobblestone path and into the leaves. Ichigo squealed and clenched her eyes shut as she dropped her school bag and was pulled up higher into the tree. She felt her captor pull her up and sat her on a firm yet soft surface.

"Calm down, honey! They'll hear us!"

Ichigo opened her eyes to see Kisshu staring back at her with that stupid smirk on his face. He was sitting on a high and sturdy branch with Ichigo perched on his lap. He hand his right hand on he waist and the other holding her chin.

Ichigo scowled as she moved to punch him. "You jackass-"

Kisshu cut her off with a kiss, closing his eyes in bliss. Ichigo squeaked against his mouth as he stole another kiss from her. She scowled and pushed him off, he smirked and licked his lips.

Ichigo wiped her mouth with her wrist, her brown eyes narrowed as she grit her teeth. Her cheeks felt hot as he looked at her. "Will you stop doing that?!" she hissed, pushing against his chest. Kisshu winked, "Come on honey! Lovers are supposed to kiss!"

Ichigo hissed as she pushed against him again, "We are not lovers!"

"Sure we are! We've kissed three times and we've embraced like lovers!" he countered as he tightened his hands around her waist. "We are not lovers!" Ichigo cried, Kisshu tilted his head, "Come on! You and I are cute together! Ichigo and Kisshu sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang.

Ichigo blushed angrily, "Stop that! You baka!"

Kisshu chuckled as Ichigo began to kick her legs and push at his chest, "Let me go!" the redhead cried. His grip lightly loosened and Ichigo was pressing against his chest. She failed to notice the way she was almost off his lap and above the ground with no sturdy branches to grab onto. "H-Honey! I wouldn't-"

Too late.

It all happened so fast...

Ichigo gasped as she fell off his lap and was now plummeting down towards the ground. Kisshu jumped off his branch immediately and grabbed onto the crying Ichigo. He grabbed her waist and flipped over landing on his feet, crouching with a red faced Ichigo in his arms bridal style.

Ichigo was breathing hard as her heart beat harder and harder against her chest. "What happened...?" she mumbled.

Kisshu smirked down at Ichigo before standing up straight, with her still in his arms. "You silly girl. You have to be careful..." he said, his golden eyes sparkling.

Ichigo frowned, "Put me down."

Kisshu pouted but did so, placing her on her feet. You're no fun honey." he mumbled, watching as Ichigo bent down and picked up her fallen school bag. "Look. I have to leave now-"

Kisshu grabbed her arm, "Come on honey! Let's go to the cafe and share a milkshake!"

Ichigo scowled and swatted his hand away, "You're so cheesy! Leave me alone!" Kisshu smiled, "But you said you'd meet with me so we could talk!" Ichigo narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth, "No way. We've already talked!"

Kisshu chuckled, "Come on!" he urged as he grabbed her arm again. "You're so cute! Let's go on a date!"

Ichigo growled, "Stop! Don't touch me!" Kisshu ignored her, his eyes glowing as he tried to pull her away.

_What's with this guy!?_

Ichigo pulled against him, "Let go!" Kisshu frowned, anger beginning to grow in his eyes. "No way." he hissed as he pulled harder.

"Ikisatashi!"

Ichigo and Kisshu looked over to see Zakuro with her arms crossed, standing before them with Retasu holding a package behind her as well as a pissed off Yuka.

"Zakuro-san!"

Ichigo couldn't feel happier when Zakuro yelled at Kisshu to release the redhead. Kisshu's pupils turned into catlike slits and Ichigo felt her spine shake with shivers.

Kisshu reluctantly let the redhead go and his eyes were trained angrily on Zakuro as Ichigo rushed toward Retasu and Yuka who stood behind Zakuro. Yuka immediantly attached herself to Ichigo, her eyes glistening with worry. "Are you okay, Ichigo-chan? He didn't hurt you did he?!"

"N-No. I'm fine."

Yuka smiled up at Ichigo in relief, her violet eyes sparkling. "Good! I'm glad you're okay, that guy knows how to hurt people!" she cried, then nuzzling her head into Ichigo's chest.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was glaring at Kisshu with her dark eyes narrowed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, "Why is it that you are cornering Ichigo-san out here in courtyard?"

Kisshu still had an annoyed frown and his eyes narrowed as he placed hands on his hips. "I was only asking Ichigo out on a date." he said simply.

Zakuro sighed, "Then why were you pulling on her?"

Kisshu looked to Ichigo, she looked a little worried as he faced off with Zakuro. He then looked back at the violet-haired girl before him, "No reason."

Zakuro rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look. School has ended but nonetheless, we do not tolerate misbehavior. Especially from you."

Kisshu grinned, his canines showing; "Well, it's not my fault she's so cute."

"That's no excuse. I've already had to deal with Taruto's mishaps as well as Ryou's misunderstandings. I swear you men are such Neanderthals..." Zakuro hissed as she stood straight. "This is the Soclaire side of the gardens and I would like for you to leave. I can only give so many warnings..."

Kisshu shrugged, "Fine. But I WILL visit Ichigo again... I've grown quite _attached_ to her..."

He winked at Ichigo and walked off.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, clutching her school bag. Retasu looked over at the redhead, seeing the relief in her brown eyes. "Ichigo-san, I'm sorry that Kisshu-san caused you trouble again..." she mumbled. Ichigo sweatdropped, "Trouble is the wrong word, Retasu."

Yuka scowled at the retreating figure before looking up at Ichigo. "Well come on! Let's go and eat Retasu's treats! It's Friday!"

Ichigo laughed at the girl's excitement, forgetting about the green-haired nuisance. Zakuro turned around and came up to them. "How about we take this up to my dorm, I've got plenty of room..."

Ichigo and Yuka nodded eagerly and Retasu grinned in agreement, holding her package of treats. The group soon began walking towards the dorms, delicious treats dancing in their minds

**There! Phew! I'm glad I could write some more stuff for Kisshu and Ichigo. It's so much fun!**

**Now, before I post again I would like a few reviews. Not just three words or anything, nice long reviews. I would really appreciate that. If I can get 3-5 of those I'll feel great and post another long chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Sugary Treats and a Story

**Ello mates!**

**I appreciate the reviews and like any other writer, I want more! *cackles evilly***

**Now I have read a review from a reader named Mew Emzie and she was wondering the ages of the characters. Here you go!**

**Ichigo: 17 years old (junior)**

**Kisshu: 18 years old (junior)**

**Yuka: 14 years old (sophomore)**

**Retasu and Zakuro: 18 years old (seniors)**

**Mint: 16 years (junior)**

**Purin: 14 years old (sophomore)**

**Pai: 18 years old (senior)**

**Tsubaki: 17 years old (junior)**

**Ami and Yuki: 16 years old (junior)**

**There you go! When more characters are introduced I will give their ages.**

**But for now! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Ichigo and the girls were now seated at a tea table in Zakuro and Retasu's shared dorm. The redhead was currently wearing a pair of green capri pants and a white t-shirt, Retasu gave her clothes so she could quickly alter her uniform to fit the standard for upperclassmen. Meanwhile, Zakuro was in the fairly large kitchen, preparing juice and other refreshments.

Ichigo was amazed at how big the dorm was, it seemed to have more space and larger proportions of appliances.

Must be an advantage if you're the President... Ichigo thought.

The living room area had a large tea table with an included kotatsu, there were fresh cherry wood cabinets and fine paintings with inscriptions like 'beauty', 'courage' and 'knowledge'. The entire floor had clean tatami mats but they all removed their shoes to prevent dirt from spreading in the dorm.

There were large window/doors on the opposite wall of the entrance that lead to a large balcony that held hanging buckets of blooming lilies and petunias.

The kitchen was on the right of the living room and the bathroom stood a few feet away, clean and equipped with a porcelain sink, toilet and tub/shower.

The entire dorm had a relaxing color tone filled with designs of violet and lavender as well as spring green and lime green. The dorm held candles and lanterns that gave the rooms a nice glow when lit.

Ichigo smiled as Yuka looked up at her, happiness evident. "Retasu's treats are the absolute best! I'm really excited!"

The redhead nodded in agreement, she could remember eating Retasu's treats in the past and they always knew how to make her feel better after a rough day.

Speaking of the green-haired girl, she had just come out of her and Zakuro's shared bedroom with the uniform in a clean plastic drop bag. "Ichigo-san! Your uniform is all taken care of, I also ironed and pressed it!" she said giddily as she held up the uniform.

Retasu was still wearing her uniform only she had house slippers on and her beret was off, her hair now hung in the thin braids.

Ichigo felt her mouth drop as she saw how crisp and beautiful her uniform was. The black was lint free and shining against the bright white lace. The opening showed the inner lace to be just as clean and white as the border lace. "Thank you, Retasu! It looks great!"

Zakuro came to the table and placed the tray of treats in the center and smiled, "I've already sent Ami and Yuki to give you altered spares. You'll find them in your room."

Ichigo nodded, smiling happily. The redhead clapped her hands together, "Thank you! I'm so happy!"

Retasu grinned and hung the uniform on the coat hooks by the door before joining the girls at the table. "Let's eat!"

Ichigo eagerly picked up a pink star-shaped cookie and bit into it. As she remembered, it tasted delicious!

Zakuro poured each girl a cup of berry juice and then grabbed a golden oval cookie. Yuka was happily munching on cookies with red jelly in the center. Retasu was eating chocolate cookies, also sipping her juice delicately. The room fell silent except for the small munching sounds and the soft sounds of glasses leaving and returning the the table surface. Ichigo was grabbing her second cookie when Yuka spoke up.

"Ichigo-chan?"

Said girl looked at the younger girl, her cookie between her strawberry lips. "Are you sure that you're okay? That jerk, Kisshu was cornering you..." she asked worriedly, her violet eyes sparkling with concern.

Ichigo stared at the little girl with surprised eyes. Yuka was always concerned for the redhead, especially when Kisshu came into the picture. She could sense Yuka's anger towards Kisshu and his assertiveness as well as stubbornness. She was willing to jump to her red-haired roommate's side if Kisshu so much as looked at her. It seemed strange, but Ichigo simply took it as protection from dangerous characters. Yuka was acting like her father... Protective and yet dearly concerned for the redhead.

"I'm fine, Yuka-chan. Zakuro came at a good time so nothing crazy happened." she replied, leaving out the 'kissing in the tree' incident. She didn't want to overwhelm the little girl or cause her to freak out.

Yuka stared at the redhead for a moment, her eyes examining for traces of discomfort or dishonesty. Ichigo had a fake smile on her face that she hoped would convince her roommate that she was fine when she felt conflicted about her self-proclaimed lover, Ikisatashi Kisshu...

Retasu picked up another cookie and looked at the redhead, "Ikisatashi-san seems to have taken quite a liking to you, Ichigo-san. Maybe that's why Yuka is so annoyed..." she mumbled.

Yuka pulled her face away from Ichigo and picked up her juice glass. "I'm only concerned about Ichigo! That guy is rude and dirty, Ichigo-chan deserves better!" she cried before gulping the rest of her drink.

Ichigo sweatdropped as Yuka stuffed some more cookies in her mouth. Zakuro sipped her juice and placed her half empty glass on the table before looking over at Ichigo, "I'll have to agree with Retasu, Kisshu seems to have grown quite fond of you. First the incident at the cafe, then the lunch hall now the gardens..."

Ichigo blushed as she also remembered the time he brought her under the gazebo in the gardens... It was so embarrassing!

"W-Well, he's a perverted stalker! What is his problem?"

Retasu and Zakuro looked at each other, but then Retasu looked at Ichigo. "Well, he has never acted like that around a girl... At least after his first year... He's changed..." Ichigo was surprised when she said that, "What are you talking about?"

Retasu placed her glass down and held it between her hands, "Ikisatashi-san has attended this school for four years and his first two years were his greatest. We all know that he loves to skip classes and trespass on the Bloom school grounds. But during his first two years he would attend classes and get the highest grades in his top honor classes. He would also wear the uniform correctly. A perfect student..."

Ichigo blinked as she tried to imagine Kisshu wearing his uniform, buttoned and wrinkle-free. An image of him reading a complex book or receiving a great mark on his exams popped into her mind, Ichigo inwardly scoffed at the idea.

Zakuro saw her skeptical look, "Believe her. I had to work with him for preparation of activities as well as class representative work. He was representative of the freshmen class then the sophomore class of the Annex." the violet-haired girl sipped her juice then grabbed a pink star cookie. Ichigo swallowed, "Why does he act like an immature child? What happened?"

She couldn't help but feel curios, though Kisshu was strange, what caused him to change? Why does he act like he does? Immature and mischievous...

Retasu gripped her glass, "He fell in love..."

Ichigo blinked, "Eh?" Yuka looked up from her juice with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes. Ikisatashi-san fell in love with a girl from Bloom. They were in a relationship since their first year of school at Michaelis." the green-haired girl said quietly.

"Aono Sumi."

Ichigo and Yuka looked over at Zakuro, who was looking at her half-eaten cookie. "A truly kind girl. She was smart and yet quiet. "They were always together after class. They would meet at the square and eat sweets at the cafe... They were always together during their free time..."

"Aono Sumi?" Ichigo whispered, her brown eyes scanning over Retasu and Zakuro. "Yes. A smart girl from Bloom. Yet Sumi was not as she seemed

"What?" Ichigo murmured, Yuka looked up at Ichigo, "She had a dark heart under that shell of a body." she explained, her dark eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, confusion ebbing at her. "Dark heart?"

Retasu nodded, "It was the winter break of their second year... Kisshu found out Sumi was having an affair with another student."

Ichigo's eyes widened as her mouth dropped slightly.

_An affair...?_

Retasu sighed, "Kisshu was heartbroken and he changed as the days passed. Sumi broke up with him and transferred to another school, truly leaving him behind. He was so angry and he shut himself away, cutting off communication... He skipped classes and escaped the Annex dorms after dark. He's constantly under watch by Pai-san..."

Retasu blushed at the mention of Pai's name, but she still had a guilty look on her face. Ichigo curled her hands in her lap, her head lowered with her bangs covering her eyes. It was a short story but Ichigo could understand how Kisshu felt, no one liked getting their heart broken...

*Later*

Ichigo was laying in her bed in her pajamas. The two had finished visiting with Zakuro and Retasu when the sun had begun to drop behind the horizon, giving the entire school district long shadows... Ichigo remained silent as her mind thought more and more about what they had told her about Kisshu and what had happened to him. When she first met him, he stole a kiss and began to act flirty. But now she knew a whole other side of him... It was so strange...

The two had returned to their dorm where Ichigo changed into her pajamas, not wanting to cook dinner only to lay down and rest. Yuka must have felt the same because she followed Ichigo's lead and was now under her covers in bed, with her back facing towards Ichigo. The redhead herself just stared at the ceiling in the dark room. The silence was comforting as the redhead began to doze off, Kisshu gently floating about in her mind...

Yuka turned over on her other side and peeked out from under her covers, looking at Ichigo with a sad look on her face.

"Ichigo-chan?"

The redhead looked over and smiled gently, letting Kisshu drift into the back of her head. "Yes? What's wrong?"

Yuka's eyes glowed as she looked at her, "I can't sleep..." she mumbled, her voice sounded shy. Ichigo blinked, her eyes locking onto Yuka.

"Can I sleep with you?"

The innocence in her coice matched her face as she had the look of a child awoken by a nightmare. "Please? It's been crazy this afternoon and I want a nice sleep..."

Ichigo gently smiled before opening her covers, "Alright." she murmured kindly. Yuka immediately bounced out of her bed and into Ichigo's comforting bed. She snuggled close to Ichigo and her eyes fell shut as a content smile crossed her lips. "Thank you... I feel better now with you here Ichigo-chan..." she whispered as she felt the warmth of Ichigo's body embrace her small form, the covers pulled over the two. "I won't let Kisshu bother you anymore... I'll protect you... Ichigo-chan..." she mumbled sleepily.

Ichigo smiled before letting her eyes drop, "Good night, Yuka." The redhead soon fell into the depths of a dreamful sleep...

**Voila!**

**I hope I don't make you wait too terribly long... But I've had so much to do and little time to work on this chapter...**

**Anyway, I also posted a new peice of work on my deviant art account.**

**_Red-Rose-Princess25._**

**Check it out! Also review and give me some feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nibble

**Konnichiwa! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but I just started school again and it's a mad house. There are so many things I had to prepare for and I couldn't get the time to write. But I'll make it up to you!**

**If I'm not to busy this weekend I will try to update again.**

**Okay, aside from busy schedules, I've gotten some reviews concerning the relationship between Yuka and Ichigo. Do be patient. The story will tell what goes on between the characters. So just read and enjoy what I can offer~Nya.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

It was Saturday and Ichigo woke up feeling refreshed! Her clock had read 9:30 when she woke up and she felt so happy that she didn't have to wake up at 7 am to get ready for morning classes.

But the redhead immediately began to dress and make her way to the cafe for breakfast. Yuka had already left early to take care of some business and left her roommate a note explaining she wouldn't return to the dorm until later that afternoon, giving the redhead a whole day to herself!

*Later*

Ichigo now stood on the roof of the dorms where there was a walkway that had thin black iron fence lined along the edge. The redhead was wearing a black pleated skirt with pink edge lining, a pink t-shirt with a swirly black heart on the chest and simple black flats, around her neck was a black lace choker with a cat-shaped charm. Her hair was loose from the pigtails and blowing in the gentle breeze that cooled off the entire district. Ichigo had eaten a simple breakfast at the cafe and had decided to relax outside and she figured the roof would be comfortable. So she made her way up and had been relaxing for about twenty minutes...

Ichigo felt so at peace and calm as she looked over the railing at the campus. She smiled in amazement as she noticed the main school tower, the chapel, the district offices, the gardens and... the boys school buildings...

A picture of Kisshu just appeared in her mind as she stared at the boys academy. The story that Zakuro and Retasu had told her replayed in her mind as well... She had only met him and she felt sorry for him. She had never gotten her heartbroken before so she didn't know what to think about how painful it must have been.

Ichigo gasped before smacking her cheeks, "What am I thinking?! Why am I pitying him?!"

Ichigo then recalled the annoying things he did to her during her first days of school. He kissed her, embraced her, kissed her, groped her, kissed her, kissed her and KISSED HER!

"Gah!"

Ichigo screamed as she beat on her head trying to get the green-haired mischief-maker out of her mind. "I'm such an idiot! Why am I thinking like this?!" she said in exasperation.

"Thinking about what?"

Ichigo squealed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a firm chest. Ichigo felt her face heat up as cool lips pressed against her ear, "Are you thinking about me perhaps?"

Ichigo hissed as she began to struggle, "Kisshu! Let me go!" She angrily looked into his eyes as he smirked at her. He was wearing a dark green shirt with jeans and black sneakers. He had two chains attached to each side of his jeans and he had black leather wristbands on both his wrists.

The green-haired boy chuckled before licking her ear gently, causing shivers to creep over the redhead's spine. "It's okay if you were thinking about me. I think about you all the time!"

He thinks about me?

Ichigo felt her mind begin to fog as Kisshu placed his head on her shoulder, "You really came up here on your own...?" he whispered in her ear as he brought his hand up to her jaw, grasping it gently.

Ichigo didn't respond as her eyelids dropped halfway, her body becoming loose and numb.

How does he do it? How does he make me feel so light? Why can I never move my body when he holds me...?

Kisshu smiled as he heard Ichigo's breathing hitch as he turned her head towards him. "A cute girl like you shouldn't be alone... A bad person could come and snatch you away!" he cooed into her ear. Ichigo flinched as his breath tickled her ear, she grit her teeth to keep from moaning.

Kisshu looked at her red face and smiled, "You really a are cute, my little Ichigo." he cooed.

Then he bit her ear.

Ichigo's brown eyes widened as he nibbled on the top of her ear. She let out a squeal before regaining her senses and pushing on him again. She was able to turn around and push him away, thankfully causing him to lose grip of her ear.

Kisshu was knocked to the floor, chuckling happily at the blushing redhead. "Such an adorable sweetheart!" he laughed. As he stood Ichigo hissed furiously, "You big stalker! What do you want from me?!"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips, "Come on honey. Lighten up, I only came to see you." he pouted. Ichigo crossed her arms across her chest, "Yeah, 'seeing' doesn't involve biting my ear!"

Kisshu stuck his tongue out and winked, "Come on, sweetie pie. It felt nice and you know it!" he purred. Ichigo rolled her eyes and turned away from him, "Why are you here anyway?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Her cheeks were still a scarlet color and Kisshu found it to be absolutely adorable. "Are you still blushing, I-chi-go?" he cooed before stepping toward her. The redhead angrily huffed but ignored his question, she don't notice Kisshu creeping toward her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, squeezing her to his chest. "Come on! Let's go out on our date!" he cried as he rubbed his head on hers. Ichigo had trouble breathing as he pressed her into his chest. She tried pushing against his chest but her arms felt numb. "L-Let go!" she cried as she continued to weakly push at him.

Kisshu looked down at her, smirking. "If I do, will you go out on a date with me?"

Ichigo looked up at him as if he was crazy. "No way! Are you insane?! I'm not doing that!"

Kisshu pouted, keeping his arms tightly around her tiny waist. "Please! You promised!" he cried as he frowned. Ichigo pushed again and managed to get some distance between their chests and faces as Ichigo scowled at him. "When the hell did I do that?!"

Kisshu smirked as he kissed her ear, whispering into it. "You said you would meet me somewhere so we could get to know each other better!" he cheered as he nipped her ear.

Ichigo shivered as he nipped the top of her ear and kissed her earlobe. Her cheeks were rivaling the color of her hair and she squeaked as he bit her earlobe tenderly.

"Gah! Let go!" she hissed.

"Not until you say 'yes'!" he mumbled around her ear. Kisshu smirked on her ear as the redhead went silent and began to shake.

Ichigo felt her mind rush about with thoughts about how to respond to the Kisshu's stupid request.

She could push him off her and run off. But with the firm grip Kisshu had on her ear and the stubborn glint in his eyes entailed that she might have a damaged ear... If she could outrun him...

Or she could... she winced as the thought crossed her mind... actually say 'yes' to his request for a 'date'.

The first choice didn't seem too bad. She'd only have an inured ear... Or she could go on a date with the jerk that stole her first kiss AND constantly harasses her all the while invading the girl's school and dorms to see her...

Ichigo sighed, causing Kisshu to blink and he eagerly listened for her reply.

Ichigo blushed and swallowed the growing lump in her throat. She took a deep breath before thinking miserably.

_I hope I don't regret this..._

Ichigo pushed at Kisshu's shoulders again before mumbling, "What do you plan on doing?"

Kisshu beamed as he let go of her ear and sqeezed her happily. "Yay! Well I'd take you to the cafe and we'd share a milkshake and I'll take you to a-"

"Whoa! I'm not sharing a milkshake with you!" Ichigo cried out, glaring at Kisshu with glinting brown eyes. Kisshu blinked before smirking, his golden eyes sparking with mischief. He brought his head back and before Ichigo could stop him, he latched onto Ichigo's ear again.

Ichigo squealed before growling, "Let go of my ear!"

Kisshu shook his head and hugged her close. Ichigo sighed as she felt her will and patience weaken. He sure was stubborn...

"Fine! We'll share a stupid milkshake..." she groaned as her arms fell her sides, her lips curling into an annoyed frown.

Kisshu smirked and unlatched from Ichigo's ear. He smiled at Ichigo before grabbing her hand and began running with her towards the exit of the roof. "Awesome! I'm so happy! Let's go now before the cafe gets crowded!" he cheered as he pulled a stumbling Ichigo behind him.

"W-Wait! K-Kisshu!" she cried as he pulled her along. The two quickly exited the roof and were soon out the doer to the dorms. Ichigo blushed as Kisshu clutched her hand as he happily rushed toward the cafe. "What have I just gotten into...?" she muttered.

**And done!**

**So, Ichigo and Kisshu are going on a date!**

**Is this story good? Bad? Too fast? Too slow?**

**To me what you think?! Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Date?

**Wassup!**

**So I have started school and will be limiting updates to maybe once or twice a week depending on homework and other things. But I will NOT leave my readers hanging! I'm also happy that the writer ilovekisshigo has read my stories and reviewed for every chapter!**

**Anyway, I'm also happy that I've got over 50 reviews and I'm wishing for more! So I'll give you details about review and chapter rewards at the end of this chapter. So enjoy~Nya**

Ichigo was now sitting in a white wooden chair inside the school's campus cafe. There were no other students in the cafe, leaving Ichigo and Kisshu to have their stupid date alone. The cafe was taller on the inside and the windows were clean and shining. The tables were washed and tidy, showing their interesting swirling designs. The kitchen doors were locked behind a gate for employees only. The order counter had a blonde boy in a black shirt behind a register with an emotionless expression on his face as Kisshu ordered the sweet treat. The redhead was left to sit at a table in the center of the empty cafe.

She had her hands in her lap and her eyes focused on the skirt clenched beneath her fingers. Kisshu had gone to the front to order the milkshake that they were to share. Ichigo felt so scared as her face was turning red, she began to wonder what he exactly had going on in his mind when he said he wanted to go on a date with her.

She had never been on a date before and she wasn't sure what was to occur.

But Ichigo decided that this was not going to be a real date. But a chance to quickly complete a 'debt' that had been placed upon her as well as a chance to hopefully rid her of that stupid green-haired troublemaker. It was only one date. ONE date!

Ichigo was so oblivious to the world outside her crazy thoughts that she didn't notice the large strawberry milkshake being placed down in front of her on the table.

Kisshu smiled as he looked down at the redhead. She had a pout on her face and she had a deep-in-thought look in her eyes. He chuckled before sitting down across from her. "Honey?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she squeaked in surprise. Her brown eyes locked with his as he handed her a straw. "Here you go." he said happily. Ichigo huffed and took the straw in her hands and watched him put his own straw into the large milkshake between them. Ichigo stared at the cold treat in amazement.

The shake sat in a crystal parfait glass that was at least eight inches high. The strawberry and ice cream mix was creamy and frothy-looking. There was a good amount of whipped cream and a fresh strawberry placed ontop. Ichigo placed her straw into the shake and stared at Kisshu who had already placed his straw and was sipping the shake happily.

Ichigo swallowed the lump in her throat, her face beginning to heat up.

_Why am I blushing...? Why does he always make my heart beat faster and my cheeks warm...?_

Kisshu stopped sipping and peered over at Ichigo who had her delicate fingers on the straw but she wasn't drinking. She had a concentrated look in her eyes and she seemed to be half-staring at him and the shake before her. He blinked before smirking, an idea popping in his head.

"Ne, Ichigo?" he gently called, his eyes sparking. The redhead looked at him in surprise, his speaking breaking her thoughts.

Kisshu grabbed a spoon from the table and smiled, "You aren't drinking the shake..." he said quietly. Ichigo swallowed before sighing, "Y-Yeah..."

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, "Is it too cold to drink?" he asked, holding the spoon close to the parfait glass. Ichigo raised her eyebrows in confusion, "What? No-"

"Here!"

Kisshu now held a spoonful of creamy strawberry shake and whipped cream in front of Ichigo's face. "What are you doing?" Ichigo hissed, gritting her teeth. Kisshu simply smiled and held the spoon closer, "Have some. I want my lover to taste the strawberry." he teased.

Ichigo growled, her cheeks pink and angry veins popping on her forehead. "Get this through your skull right now: I. Am. Not. Your. Lover!"

Kisshu licked his lips, "Yet."

Ichigo's eye twitched in irritation, "Dumbass..."she mumbled. "It's only one date. I don't like having debts hang over my head."

Kisshu chuckled, "Not 'debt'. 'Date'!" he chirped, holding the spoon closer.

Ichigo was about to retort when she heard her stomach growl.

Her lips curled into an annoyed frown as she hid her eyes under her bangs.

Kisshu held back a laugh and placed the spoon practically on Ichigo's lips, "Have some. It'll fill you up!"

Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed and she sighed in annoyance, "Baka." she mumbled before taking the spoon in her mouth and eating the creamy strawberry goodness.

Kisshu smirked in victory as he watched her shiver at the cold taste and swallow. "How is it?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows as he waited for her answer. Ichigo turned away, "Good." she mumbled. Kisshu grinned before placing the spoon down, placing his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. "Great! I'm happy that you like it!" he chirped, his canines glistening in the faint chandelier light. "Ryou and Keichiro make the best treats!" he said, sipping on his straw, the redhead did not reply. He locked his eyes on Ichigo's blushing face and smirked as he noticed something.

Ichigo noticed his gaze, his eyes were locked on her mouth. "What?" she growled, irritated by his smirk.

In the blink of an eye, Kisshu was in front of Ichigo, leaning in. Ichigo squeaked as she felt his wet tongue slip out and lick the corner of her lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened as her cheeks felt as if they had caught fire. Before she could smack him, he pulled away and had that stupid Cheshire Cat smile on his face. Ichigo was silent as her throat clenched and her mouth go dry. Kisshu's golden eyes sparkled as he gazed at her, licking his lips. "You had whipped cream on your mouth..." he muttered sexily.

Ichgo covered her mouth and clenched her eyes, her anger level rising high. She abruptly stood up, raised her hand and it met with his cheek.

A large slapping sound echoed through the cafe, causing Ryou to look over and watch the two.

Ichigo was shaking in anger, "You stupid jerk!" she yelled. Kisshu held his burning cheek, his eyes holding a confused look. "Ichigo-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, clenching her fists at her sides. "You pervert! Why do you have to be so stupid?!" she shouted angrily, tears beginning to form. Kisshu blinked as he noticed the tears before looking down in shame. He didn't mean to upset her... He was just having a little fun...

Before he could speak up, Ichigo was now abruptly walki g away. He immediately shot after her, "Ichigo! Come on!" he called, feeling upset at her quick and angry departure. He followed her out the door and down the cobblestone path.

Ichigo clenched her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He was such a jerk! The so-called-date was ridiculous! He licked her lips! With his tongue! That was way more disgusting than any of his kisses.

She felt Kisshu's hand on her shoulder and she was turned around to face him. Kisshu's golden eyes were upset and shining with what seemed like a combination of sadness and disappointment. "Ichigo. I was only playing." he exclaimed, Ichigo pulled her shoulder away and her angry eyes locked with his. "You always are playing! It's ridiculous that you had to do THAT in public!" she angrily hissed. Kisshu sighed, "Ichigo. I just-"

Ichigo he up her hand. "No! I've had enough of your games! I don't ever want to see you again!" she cried pushing him back. He lost his balance and fell on his back in surprise, the redhead immediately took off. Kisshu watched in surprise as the girl bolted off, "Ichigo!"

The redhead was well out of hearing distance before he could stand and catch up to her. Ichigo ran blindly down the cobblestone path with some strange looks sent to her from some lingering students. Ichigo ignored the red sore feeling in her ankles as she continued running. She just had to get away from him. Away from him and his stupid games...

It was t long before Ichigo slowed and pressed her body to the side wall of the district building. She clenched he fists on the bricks and placed her forhead against her hands. Ichigo breathed hard as she tried to think through the hard pulsing in her mind. She was beyond angry at how stupid and immature Kisshu was. Ichigo began to recall how much strange she had been acting whenever he came to her... kissed her... held her close... and everything else he did to her.

_What is it_ _with me? Why am I thinking like this...?_

The redhead sighed as she leaned against the wall again. "What am I doing...? I just shouldn't talk to him again..."

Ichigo groaned, "I'm such am idiot..."

"Hey! Check it out! A chick!"

Ichigo gasped as she looked over to see three guys walking towards her. They were tall and thin like snakes. They were pasty-skinned and had creepy smirks on their faces. One wore a black shirt and jeans with shaggy black hair, another wore a gray shirt and shorts with brown hair while the last had a navy jacket on and torn pants with long black hair in a short ponytail. They all had dark eyes and their ears full of peircings.

Ichigo took a step back, her throat silent. It was only her and the three boys in the area. The one in the middle smiled and inspected her body, "Hiya cutie. Whatcha doin?" he hissed. Ichigo didn't reply, a cold shiver running down her spine.

They got closer as they looked over her body hungrily. "Hmm..." she could hear them say under their breath. "Come on. Let's go hang out." the one with long hair said moving to grab Ichigo's wrist.

"N-No thanks. Just leave me alone-"

"Come on! We just want to show you how to have fun!" he hissed, the smirk curling on his lips. He gripped Ichigo's wrist and slammed her against the wall.

Ichigo gasped as her back met with the hard brick of the wall. Ichigo moved to scream when she felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise as cold eyes stared into hers. "Hush up and hold still... I won't hurt you if you do."

**There! Wow that's a lot to write!**

**But there's a cliffhanger... Ooh...**

**I'm tired and yet wanting to write the next chapter. But it's a school night and I have to study a bit for my tests this week.**

**I'm hoping you guys liked it! Review and** **give me some feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Apology

**Hey guys! Who's ready for a new chapter?! Raise your hand! **

**...**

**Do it!**

**Okay, now I left you guys hanging on a cliff and you'll get to see what happens to our beloved redhead! I'm also happy that the writer ilovekisshigo has finally had the chance to look at Forever and More! As well as review all the chapters and favorite/comment on my other story! I hope to keep writing this story until it is completed with a few side projects going on! Nonetheless I will continue this story!**

**Oh! **

**One more thing!**

**I have updated the ages in the authors note of chapter nine! Ichigo and Kisshu are both juniors! Or third-years in Japan! Note: the lovely couple are aged one year apart! They are so cute anyway!**

**So... Let's go!**

Ichigo stared into the cold eyes of the boy in front of her. She couldn't scream due to the hard and cold hand pressed firmly against her lips and her eyes were widened in fear. The guy keeping her against the wall grinned a creepy smile. His beady eyes scanned over Ichigo's body with a creepy passion, he licked his lips as he spoke.

"Let's see what a cute little girl has under here..." he cooed as he reached for her shirt.

Ichigo immediately screamed against his hand as he tugged at the collar of her shirt. She struggled to move against him as she felt more hands grab her to hold her down to the brick.

Her skin grew cold and goosebumps crawled over the surface. Sweat was building up as her fear was evident in her eyes. The guy holding her mouth was snickering as he reached through her shirt to feel her skin. The other two held her legs and waist, pulling at her skirt.

_No! I can't move!_

"Come on doll! Quit squirming!" one hissed as he felt around her stomach. Ichigo only struggled harder as she tried screaming against his hand. The boy holding her mouth immediately looked up at her before ripping his hand out from underneath her shirt and slapped her cheek.

Ichigo gasped as the boys let her drop to the ground in a heap. Ichigo's cheek burned heavily as she slid down the wall to the ground. Ichigo's throat tightened, causing her breathing to become hoarse.

Before Ichigo could move to try and escape, the leader grabbed her shirt collar and brought her up into the air and slammed her to the wall again.

"I told you not to struggle. But you disobeyed..." he hissed, his eyes narrowing keenly. "So you must be punished!" he hissed into her ear, biting into it.

Ichigo cried out as the grips of the other two clasped onto her arms harshly. Her skin felt sore and would most likely be bruised with how these idiots were grabbing her. Ichigo's mind flooded with thoughts of possible escape plans. Her brain pulsed against the confines of her skull and the brick behind her. She felt hands travel up her shirt and skirt, causing more panic to rush through her skull. It was then that she remembered the easy spot for utter pain on a male.

She brought her foot back as far as she could and bought it up between the leader's legs. He immediately howled and fell back, clutching his spot as he rolled on the ground. The other two were equally surprised, giving Ichigo the chance to struggle against their weaker hands and break free. The redhead bolted away from the group as fast as she could but she heard footsteps following her. It was t long before she was tackled and knocked onto the concrete, making her knock her arms and head to the ground harshly.

Ichigo screamed as hands turned her over and began pulling at her shirt again. "Stop it! Stop it! Please!" she screamed.

"Ichigo?!"

The area fell silent.

Ichigo's eyes widened as that one voice seemed to stop time. Behind her stood a tall figure whose shadow gave shade to the fallen redhead and her assaulters. The figure had an angry look on his face and his fists clenched tightly, his knuckles white.

_Kisshu!_

The boy she had kicked managed to stand up weakly, a scowl on his face. "Get out of here, Ikisatashi! We found her first!"

Kisshu snarled, his eyes narrowing and his pupils shifting to their cat-like slit shape. He laid eyes on Ichigo and her disheveled form. Her hair was lightly ragged and her shirt as well as her skirt were loose and slightly torn. She had small scrapes on her arms and legs, her cheeks were red and dripping with tears.

"Let her go." he hissed angrily, an angry aura storming around the group.

"No one tells me what to do!" the leader yelled as he lunged at Kisshu, his eyes glowing an angry red. He drew his fist back to punch him but the green-haired boy caught it with his hand.

Kisshu immediately twisted his arm around behind his back until he heard a pop and a scream of pain. He eased the assaulter to his knees, his golden eyes narrowed in a silent fury. The leader angrily turned, despite his wounded arm and moved to kick at Kisshu.

He merely responded by grabbing his foot and throwing him off balance by bringing his leg up and colliding with his shoulders, twirling and kicking him to the ground.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she watched him look up from the unconcious leader and to the two idiots who remained.

Within a second, he had charged and knocked down the boy on top of Ichigo. He grabbed his collar and pulled him up before punching his jaw and his nose. Kisshu felt blood immediately squirt onto his hands as well as he sensation of feeling his opponents bones crack beneath his knuckles. The punk tried to squirm away and punch back but he kept him pinned down tight.

Ichigo got up on her shaky legs, watching as Kisshu continued to deliver punches to the boy he had pinned down. The redhead swallowed uneasily as she moved to try and touch him but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her away from the two boys. She screamed in protest and that caused Kisshu to immediantly jumped off the guy he just knocked out.

Ichigo gasped in surprise as she felt Kisshu rush past her and grabbing the last guy off her. "Leave her alone!" he snarled before kicking the back of the other punk's knees, bringing him down screaming in pain. Kisshu used his foot to launch his form off the ground and grabbed his leg. Swiftly pulling him up Kisshu raised his fist and it collided with his opponent's gut. This caused a hard scream to escape his lips as he felt his body crash onto the concrete with large force.

Ichigo swallowed as she held back, watching Kisshu stand straight from the three boys on the ground.

_S-So this is Kisshu...? He's so strong..._

"Ichigo?"

The redhead noticed Kisshu looking over at her. His eyes were now normal and had a glow of concern. His knuckles had a little bit of blood and bruises from the constant punching. But he looked at her with worry and moved over to her. Ichigo couldn't find the strength to speak as he grabbed her shoulders, bent down and looked her in the eyes.

Ichigo closed her mouth as she felt her cheeks heat up. Kisshu blinked as he noticed the scared tears in her eyes. He let go of her shoulders and gently grabbed her cheeks. Kisshu stared at her, "Ichigo? Are you...okay?" he asked quietly.

The redhead's lips shook as the tears began to overflow. She let the dam break and she wrapped her arms around his back and cried into his chest. Ichigo cried and cried much to the surprise of Kisshu.

The green-haired boy looked down at the redhead in relief, glad that she hadn't recieved any harsh injuries. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held the back of her head. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

He gently stroked the top of her head, letting her cry against him. "It's okay... Ichigo... I'm here now..." he whispered in her ear.

Kisshu recalled how upset she was when he decided to act immature on their first real date and how he made her run off and into those three idiots whom were trying to crawl away.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu, her brown eyes twinkling with heavy tears. Kisshu felt his heart tighten in his chest as he saw her tears.

This pure and innocent being that he had discovered was so beautiful and he felt the constant need to see her... to protect her... to love her... She was so special and he had been given the chance to have a date with her but his stupid tongue made her run off... She was so vulnerable against those idiots, he felt so nervous when he couldn't find her and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to see her. But he was reunited with her after beating the damn fools who tried to molest her.

He felt so relieved about her being unharmed physically but he was worried about the state of shock she was currently experiencing...

Kisshu held her face again and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. He focused his golden eyes on her brown ones, "I'm so sorry Ichigo..." he said honestly. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I really feel bad for what I did... Will you forgive me?" he asked gently. He was putting all his cards on the table and he wanted nothing more than for her to forgive him and allow him to treat her to something amazing...

Ichigo swallowed as her mind swarmed with thoughts. She was still in shock over the surprise attack and Kisshu's rescue, but she also felt as if he meant what he said in his apology. He seemed to be guilt-ridden by the look on his face, Kisshu held her close protectively and there was no feelin of perversion or lust in his grip or look.

Ichigo merely nodded as she layed her head back against his chest, hearing the soft thump of his heart beat. "I forgive you..." she murmured, her face showing how scared and sad she felt.

Kisshu pressed a gentle kiss on her head, stroking her silky red hair. "Thank you.." he murmured in her hair.

**Ta da!**

**There's your new chapter and I hope you all liked it! **

**Poor Ichigo! But Kisshu was her knight in shining armor! *squeal***

**Ok I'm sorry if the fight scene was bad, I've never really written one till now...**

**Anyway, I would like lots of reviews (a total of 5 long reviews) and more followers! So if you have friends tell them about my work and ask them to read! I'd love some feedback!**

**Till next time...**

**Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Something Special...

**Konnichiwa! Minna!**

**It's Labor Day and I'm gonna enjoy it by writing a chapter for my loyal readers!**

**Now I've posted artwork of the girls uniform on deviantart. There are two pictures, one with Ichigo and the other with Yuka, Ami and Yuki. I'm happy that they turned out so good but the name failed to upload. So if you look at my comment you'll see the names. For some reason they were given the name "1" but my first commen has the names on them... I'll also post Kisshu in his uniform later so keep your eyes peeled. If you have forgotten my pen name it's Red-Rose-Princess25.**

**Okay enough talk, let's start this chapter!**

Ichigo pulled her red tie ribbon tight as she looked at the long mirror Yuka had set up for checking their appearances. Yuka was now currently preparing Ichigo's and her own lunches in the kitchen, her uniform clean and ready for the Monday full of classes.

The weekend had ended and the students were ready to start a new week, refreshed and ready for the unexpected.

Ichigo brushed out her long skirt and fixed her shoes. Her scratches from Saturday had been quick to heal and she had been able to go to her dorm after the incident and freshen up before Yuka could discover what had happened.

But before the redhead was able to go, she was held up by Kisshu...

*_Flashback*_

_Kisshu held Ichigo tightly has she looked up at him, her own arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders. Her eyes were still lightly wet and her cheeks were flushed pink. Kisshu stroked her head a bit, his golden eyes looking over her. "Ichigo..."_

_He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead, then placed his forhead against hers. "I'm so sorry about what happened at the cafe... I was being immature and I got you in trouble with those idiots..." he murmured, his eyes glistening with worry and sadness. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen... Can you give me another chance... I'd like to take you on another date..." _

_Ichigo swallowed slowly before looking away from his eyes. Kisshu still looked at her sadly, understanding if she would say no to him... But he still wished she would agree and allow him to share something special with her..._

_Ichigo's cheeks burned lightly as he continued to look at her heatedly... She_ _was still shaken up but she could still think clearly over the decision she had been given... Kisshu didn't mean for her to get caught and harmed, he had come to rescue her and ensure her safety... _

_Ichigo couldn't hel but also think that she might have overreacted at the cafe... He had only licked her and she yelled at him, slapped him and ran off... into the jerks who assaulted her..._

_But still it was embarrassing that he had licked her in public!_

_The redhead met with his eyes again, her eyes glowing gently. "Okay..." she murmured. Kisshu smiled in relief, "Thank you, Ichigo... You make me feel so happy..." he whispered. Ichigo felt him gently touch her cheek, "On Monday, I'd like to meet you after school..." he whispered, his eyes locked with hers. Kisshu released her and pulled up her hand. He reached into his pocket, pulled something out and then placed it in her hand. He gently curled her fingers over what felt like paper._

_Kisshu let her hand go but held her cheek and kissed her forhead. He smiled as he looked into her eyes._

_"I'll see you soon... my love..." he whispered._

_Ichigo closed her eyes and blushed as he stroked her cheek. She kept her fingers curled around the object in her hand, she felt his cool fingers leave her skin._

_When she opened her eyes, he was gone._

_*End*_

Ichigo sighed as she reached into her skirt pocket. She felt the paper nestled in the bottom.

_Kisshu..._

"Ichigo-chan!" Yuka called from the kitchen, having most likely finished making their lunches. "Let's head out! Mint-san and Purin-san are waiting for us!" she called.

Ichigo quickly snapped out of her daze and grabbed her school bag. She quickly checked her hair in the mirror, then rushed out of the bedroom.

*Later that afternoon*

Ichigo let out an exasperated breath as she walked out of her last class. The others had been rushing out to enjoy the few hours of freedom before they were in their dorms for the night. Ichigo had waited for all the crazy seas of students to dissipate and leave a silent and empty hall behind.

Ichigo was tired after the unit test she had take and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep until the next morning but she had agreed to see Kisshu again... She had packed up all he books and was now walking outside towards the courtyard.

The redhead don't need to worry about Yuka, she had told the eager little girl that she was going to study for a couple of hours in the classrooms with her teachers, to which she replied that she was going to hang out with her other friends anyway...

Ichigo sighed as she felt the fall air pick up her hair and skirt lightly. The trees were beginning to lose their leaves and the air was becoming crisper... Winter was well on its way...

The redhead eased her skirt down before reaching into her pocket to pull out the small paper Kisshu had given her. She unfolded it and it read in black cursive:

**_Arts Building: Room 3_**

Ichigo blinked as she read over it again. That was the only thing written on the paper. "Room 3...?" Ichigo mumbled in wonder. The Arts Building was a set of classrooms that had teachers teach the arts including music, drawing, home economics and other amazing skill sets... It was also a building that both schools shared...

To avoid interaction between the boys and girls, each school sent a group of students but it arranged that one group would work at the beginning of the week while the other worked at the end... Then a new set of groups were sent the week after and it would continue like that. A truly strange way to attend classes...

Ichigo sighed as she moved down the cobblestone path that lead to the Arts Building...

The path was lined with small bushes and tall wirey trees stood tall over the redhead. Ichigo's shoes gently clicked on the stone as she moved further down. The air was whistling against the trees and their remaining leaves, shivers gently running down Ichigo's spine as goosebumps rushed over her arms though they were covered by her long sleeves.

It didn't take long before Ichigo was face to face with the entrance to the Arts Building.

It was made of brick much like the other buildings and it had a stairway to the entrance made of marble. Ichigo looked around to see if anyone else was nearby before quickly climbing the marble stairs and opening the large wooden doors, stepping inside quietly.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked at the many paintings on the walls of the corridor. The corridor was wide and the walls were painted white and their were small lights illuminating the hall. The many paintings lining the walls were colorful and intricate, each signed by a different artist, most likely students who had attended Michaelis years before...

Ichigo moved down the hall quietly, hopefully not alert any teachers that may still be in their classrooms. She looked at the doors, reading their assigned numbers until she reached the end of the first corridor. There were two sets of stairs on each side of the wall, leading to the upper levels of the building as well as another hall that lead to another side of the building. Ichigo looked over to see at the end of the corridor between the stair cases, was a set of doors. The doors were white and intricately carved. Their golden handles gleaming in the delicate light. Above the door, the sign read "Room 3: Music"

Ichigo blinked, she looked down at the paper in her hand and read the words again.

**_Arts Building: Room 3_**

Ichigo sighed and took a deep breath, before looking at the door again. It was the only room three in the building so it had to be the one Kisshu was talking about...

Ichigo approached the door and grasped its cold handle. She turned it until she heard the sound of the intenal locking mechanism click. She pushed the door in and peered in.

Inside the room was large and dark though there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were many windows lining the right wall with curtains on the side. The light from the afternoon outside have the room its pale lighting. The floor was clean but their were some musical instrument note stands as well as some chairs. There was one wooden table in the center of the room with a metal case sitting on top.

Ichigo notice no other souls in the room, she would hae figured Kisshu would be inside waiting for her.

The redhead slipped in the room quietly, letting the door shut with a deep thud sound. She stepped closer to the table, her shoes clicking on the marble floor.

"Glad you could make it, Ichigo..."

The redhead squeaked as she jumped about a foot in the air. She turns to see Kisshu in his uniform, leaning against the wall next to the door upon which she had entered. Kisshu smiled as he looked at the surprised redhead. Ichigo relaxed as she watched Kisshu get off the wall and walk towards her. His golden eyes scanned over her, "I'm happy you showed up Ichigo..." he murmured as he came up to her. Ichigo blushed but looked up at him, "So... What's going on?" she asked, wondering why he had told her to come to a strange music room...

Kisshu smiled before taking her hand, "I want to share something with you... Will you let me?" he asked smoothly. Ichigo swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed when he grasped her hand. Before she could fully respond, he had pulled her over and sat her down in a steel chair by the table where the case sat. Ichigo's bag fell to her side as she sat in the chair, Kisshu's hands sat on her shoulders as he looked at her. He smiled gently at her, "I want only you to know of this... You are that special to me Ichigo..." he murmured into her ear.

Ichigo shivered at the feeling of his hot breath tickling her ear, "Enjoy it okay?"

Ichigo watched as Kisshu went to the table and opened the case by putting in the lock code on the three dials. Ichigo's eyes widened as he pulled out a clean and polished violin.

The instrument was made of a fine polished wood, the paint job was crisp and beautiful. Kisshu pulled out the bow before taking a position in front of the redhead. Ichigo watched in amazement as he brought the violin onto his shoulder and began to play.

The soft music began to fill the room and Ichigo's heart stopped.

The melody he played was beyond anything she had ever heard! She had heard the violin being played hundreds of times but it was nothing like this... He was breathing gently and drawn the bow across the strings passionately, the melody flowing easily.

Ichigo sat frozen in her sat as she watched and listened to his song. He had merely picked up the instrument and began playing, he did not tune it or anything...

Kisshu concentrated on the melody to make sure she would be impressed. He had loved playing the violin and it had become his secret talent. His parents didn't know nor did his brothers or classmates. But meeting Ichigo, it made him want to show her something truly special and the mess up of a date was the perfect chance to show her how special she was to him and how he wanted to share his secret with her...

The melody played throughout the room beautifully, the two teenagers lost in the flow of music.

Ichigo sighed as the calming melody streamed around her.

_Such a lovely song..._

Ichigo looked at Kisshu's concentrated face as he played, this was something unexpected... The redhead smiled in bliss, he never seemed like the type of guy who wanted to play an instrument... It was strange but Ichigo merely sat back as she comtinued to listen...

_Truly amazing..._

**Voila! Ichigo learned something new about our favorite green-haired trouble-maker.**

**I hope you all liked it! But the best is yet to come!**

**So review and tell me what you think!**

**I would like more than 10 words a review please! **

**Ciao! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Pictures

**Hello! Hello!**

**I'm here with a new chapter and I hope you're ready for it! **

**I am sorry for not updating sooner but I've had test after test this week! Please forgive me! *bows***

**But enjoy the chapter!**

Ichigo dropped her school bag as she closed the door behind her and leaned on it, sighing... The redhead had just come back from the Arts Building and felt truly enchanted.

The song that Kisshu had played for her left her speechless... He had really wanted he forgiveness and he that song gave him what he desired. He was so talented despite his mischievous intent and he wanted to share his talent with Ichigo, a girl he had only known for about a week...

Ichigo sighed as she got off the door and walked toward hers and Yuka's bedroom, humming the song he played lightly.

"Ichigo-chan!"

Ichigo gasped as Yuka jumped on her, knocking the air out of her. The little girl's strong arms gripped the redhead close as she nuzzled her head into her chest. "Ichigo-chan..." she mumbled happily.

Yuka smiled as she looked up at her roommate, "I'm here and I wanna have fun with Ichigo-chan!" she chirped.

Ichigo smiled as she looked at her, "O-Okay. C-Can you let go f-first? I-I can't breath!"

Yuka giggled before letting the redhead go. She clapped her hands together, "How about some tea?" she offered, her eyes gleaming.

Ichigo caught her breath before nodding, her throat parched. "That sounds lovely..." she mumbled. Yuka giggled as she hopped toward the kitchen, "Go set up the tea table! It'll be right out!" she chirped.

Ichigo smiled as she watched the eager girl disappear into their little kitchen.

The redhead walked into the living room and began to clear off the tea table which had stacks of folders, textbooks and other various papers. The table was usually used for studying as well as eating meals. Yuka usually kept her supplies on the table rather than her bag or desk... Silently humming the melody, Ichigo placed the books neatly onto the cabinets and layed the papers on top, neat and in order.

The redhead then noticed a pink and yellow book sitting on the table, it had been buried under all the paper and books apparently. Ichigo sat down looked at the book, it was thick and about the size of an American textbook. It was pink and had yellow swirling designs decorating it. One word in cursive as on the cover...

_**Memories...**_

Ichigo blinked as she traced the word with he finger, "What's this...?" she mumbled, wondering what this album was doing on the living room table...

Looking over to see if Yuka was watching her, seeing as she wasn't, Ichigo swallowed as she flipped open the cover.

There sat three pictures with little captions.

In all three there was a little girl with black hair and a girl with red hair. Upon looking at the little black-haired girl, Ichigo noticed the cute violet eyes.

_Yuka-chan..._

The first picture was of a red-haired girl about the age of four or five, holding what looked like a baby Yuka in a pink blanket. The caption read: **We Meet at Last.**

The second picture was of a three-year-old pig-tailed Yuka sitting with the redhead as she read a book to her. The caption reading **Story Time**.

The final picture was of a five-year-old Yuka sleeping on the redhead's lap. The redhead was leaning against a tree in a field of flowers. A content smile on her face. The caption read: **A Nap in the Garden.**

Ichigo looked over the redhead that constantly appeared in the many othe pictures. She had shoulder-blade length hair that was a cherry-red color. She had pale skin like Yuka and she had dark eyes like her sister as well. There were many pictures of Yuka growing older as well as the redhead with her. They appeared close and there were pictures of two adults with the girls. A man and woman, with the way they were close to each other in the pictures they were in Ichigo figured they were a married couple. The woman looked young and a gentle look on he face. She had dark violet eyes like Yuka and the other girl. Her hair was long and tied up, the color of red delicious apples. She was tall and thin, her waist was very small.

The man was tall and had a very intimidating demeanor. His eyes were green and dark, his hair black like a raven's wing. But he had a kind smile and he held his wife close in every picture they were present. Ichigo continued to flip through the book, "Is this her family...?" she mumbled, her eyes locked on the nice pictures with captions. Yuka was smiling in all the pictures and she was constantly hugging on the redhead in the pictures. It seemed like Yuka had a strong relationship with her and Ichigo smiled as she looked at the happy look on her face as she played and hugged her family in the pictures.

Ichigo flipped to the last page, hoping to see more pictures of Yuka smiling and being adorable.

But what she laid eyes on was not adorable... or happy...

There was one picture on the page. A picture of Yuka, and the two adults... in black clothing and standing over a tombstone...

Ichigo's heart hitched as she saw Yuka look completely pale and miserable. Her eyes were blank and her body seemed thinner than in the other pictures.

The caption read: **Dearest Yumi... May you rest in peace...**

The family seemed so... broken... Ichigo had never seen so many emotions in one picture...

Sadness... Despair... Anger...

"Ichigo-chaaan!"

The redhead gasped as she slammed the album shut. Yuka was on her way out of the kitchen and Ichigo did not want to get caught looking over the family photo album. She quickly placed the album under all the textbooks and got back to the table.

Yuka skipped over with a tray, upon it was a small teapot, two teacups and two saucers as well as sugar and creamer.

She placed the tray carefully onto the table, sitting down across from Ichigo. "I made red tea. Is that okay?" she asked as she picked up the teapot with both hands. Ichigo nodded, her hands in her lap.

Good... She didn't see me with her album...

Yuka poured tea into the two cups and placed one in front of Ichigo. Her gentle smile showing, she placed the sugar by Ichigo too. "I hope you like it!" she cheered as she placed some creamer into her own tea.

Ichigo smiled back and placed some sugar into her tea then mixed it with her spoon. "It smells wonderful." she murmured before taking a sip.

Yuka had her eyes shut as she drank her tea, bu she looked blissful. Ichigo kept her eyes on her, feeling sad for her after looking through the album.

_Yuka-chan... What happened...?_

**Fin!**

**I hope you guys didn't suffer too much... This chapter is probably not the most exciting... I apologize for that... *bows***

**I know there isn't a lot of KisshuxIchigo moments in here but the next chapter will have our favorite couple!**

**But there you go! What was that album...? What does it have to do with Yuka?**

**Feel free to review and I'll try to post another chapter this weekend.**

**Bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: He What?

**Dada da da! I'm back! Miss me?**

**Here's a new chapter, hopefully a bit more interesting than the last... Sorry about that... I appreciate ilovekisshigo acknowledging me as her Onee-chan as well as her referencing me in her story "Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard." Thank you lil sis!**

**Anyway, I'm going to post a picture of Kisshu in his school uniform soon.**

**Note: Everyone should know this but Kisshu is a human! Same hair, skin tone and dreamy eyes...**

**I've never drawn Kisshu as a human before so forgive me... I hope you like my artwork and my chapter! Enjoy~Nya!**

Ichigo woke up the next morning to realize Yuka had left early. Her bed was made and a note was let explaining she had to work on a school project. She then wrote that she would meet Ichigo for lunch. She sighed as she recalled the photo album and the strange pictures of Yuka and the redhead. All night, Ichigo wondered who the redhead was, upon seeing the last picture of Yuka and the two adults she believed that the redhead may have died or disappeared. The caption had a name and Ichigo didn't know if it was the redhead's name or not...

"Yumi..." Ichigo mumbled as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed, her bare feet touching the wooden floor. Ichigo suddenly slapped her cheeks as she recalled the importantance of getting up. She had to go to class!

So the redhead got ready herself, grabbed her school bag and the lunch Yuka had prepared then went to her morning classes. She felt the need to move fast...

*_Later*_

It was almost time for lunch and the redhead sighed. She had been given the job to deliver class paperwork to the Student Council. Ichigo held the folders with the papers close as she walked down the long corridor of the Main Soclaire building, where the Student Council was waiting. Ichigo had left her school bag in the classroom as well as her lunch, annoying her, this would cause the redhead to rush out of the Main Building and back to her prior class building while fighting the crazy lunch traffic...

Ichigo sighed as she entered the building, papers in hand. "I'll just have to get over it..." she moaned. Her stomach growled in disagreement, Yuka had apparently packed her salmon, steamed rice and miso. Her favorite lunch...

Ichigo ignored her stomach and walked toward the door that held a sign that read: **Soclaire Student Council. **

Ichigo could hear faint voices inside, most likely discussing school matters. Swallowing silently, Ichigo gently knocked on the door.

The voices immediatly ceased and a second later, the door opened to reveal Ami.

The girl's blue eyes widened in happiness, "Ichigo-san! How wonderful to see you!" she cried grabbing one of Ichigo's hands. The redhead smiled at the blonde, "It's good to see you too Ami-san!" she said excitedly.

Ami brought Ichigo into the room and the redhead immediately gasped.

The room was large and there was a large round table with a satin red cover. There were a total of seven different girls sitting in cherrywood chairs. There were papers and piles of folders neatly distributed all around. The walls were pained a delicate creme color and there were small paintings as well as achievement awards hanging. The awards were framed in black and gold, a golden label sittig beneath each award giving the year of each achievment. Ichigo looked then looked over to see Yuki smiling and waving at her. She waved back then noticed Retasu and Zakuro at the opposite side of the table. Zakuro was sitting in a chair with papers I front of her and a pen in her hand. Retasu stood by her, holding other papers and watching Zakuro write on the papers.

Ami smiled as she grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Ne, Kaichou-sama. We have a guest."

Zakuro as well as some of the others look up at the blonde. When Zakuro's blue eyes locked with Ichigo's brown ones, she smiled and placed her pen down before standing up. "Ichigo... How are you...?"

Ichigo smiled as Zakuro and Retasu walked over to her, she bowed her head before holding out the papers. "I have some class paperwork here for you." she said gently. Zakuro smiled before accepting the folders, "Thank you very much. You've saved me one task..." she said before handing the folders to Retasu. "Have these looked over and give the receipt forms to Kuruwa-san. Have the written papers given to me tommorow morning." she ordered. Retasu bowed before walking off after smiling in greeting at Ichigo.

Zakuro looked back down at Ichigo, "It's been a while Ichigo. How have you been?" she asked, crossing her delicate arms over her chest.

Ichigo grinned, "Just fine. I've been working extra hard in my classes and have recieved top marks on my tests." she exclaimed proudly.

Zakuro nodded, "That's good. You were always a smart girl." she said, stroking Ichigo's head.

Ichigo giggled, Zakuro was always kind to her and she felt so happy to have her as a big-sister figure.

Just then the bell rang, signaling lunch hour's beginning.

The other council members stood and gathered their materials. Retasu was no where in sight.

"Where's Retasu?" Ichigo asked as she looked around for the green-haired bookworm. Yuki and Ami came up with their bags in hand. "Retasu is in the File Room right now. She's submitting some of the documents from your class as well as the others." Yuki explained with a smile. "Oh. I see." Ichigo mumbled. Ami held up Zakuro's bag, "Kaichou-sama, shall we go?" she asked. Zakuro took her bag then looked at Ichigo again, "Retasu will be returning your documents in a few minutes, give them back to your teacher after." she explained. Ichigo nodded in understanding, "Alright. Thank you Zakuro-san." she said politely while bowing her head. Zakuro smiled before walkig past Ichigo with the others out of the room.

With all the girls out of the room, it seemed even quieter and colder without the small voices discussing Council matters.

Ichigo felt her stomach growl again, she groaned as she rubbed it. She looked toward the door that lead to what might have been the File Room where Retasu was. The door was shut and no noise came from within. Ichigo simply hoped Retasu would arrive with the paperwork so the redhead could go eat...

*_SLAM*_

Ichigo jumped as the door to the room slammed open. Ichigo turned to see Aono Tsubaki standing at the door.

"Fujiwara!" she yelled. Ichigo swallowed as her beady eyes scanned the room. She groaned as she saw the empty chairs.

"Damn it! Fujiwara keeps avoiding me!" she hissed as she crossed her arms. Her dark eyes narrowed as she noticed Ichigo.

Her lips formed a scowl, "Well well well. If it isn't little Miss Pigtails!" she taunted as she stood straight, facing the redhead.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Hello Aono-san." she greeted. Tsubaki scowled, "Why are you here? I'm here to speak with Fujiwara." she hissed. Ichigo sighed, "Zakuro-san left with the Student Coucil earlier." she said. The redhead recalled how annoyed Zakuro was when Tsubaki bugged her at the cafe and she didn't want Zakuro to have to deal with her after having so much work to do as President...

"Wait a minute! You're Momomiya Ichigo!"

The redhead's eyes widened as she looked to see Tsubaki looking at her with her dark eyes. She smirked as she moved toward her, her hands on her tiny hips. Ichigo didn't respond as she tried to frown back but the creepy look Tsubaki was giving her sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes. You were the one Ikisatashi Kisshu carried off at the Lunch Hall." she said icily.

Ichigo blushed as she recalled the incident. Tsubaki chuckled, placing the back of her hand over her mouth. "I feel so bad for you! He's found another victim!"

Ichigo blinked as the word 'victim' left her lips. "What are you talking about? Victim?" she asked, curious as to what the girl meant.

Tsunamis eyes flashed as she nodded, "Yep! Ikisatashi has had many partners and every time he reels them in close then breaks their heart! He is not only a bad student but a true man-whore!" Tsubaki exclaimed, raising her hands in a nonchalant manner.

Ichigo's heart stopped.

"Breaks their hearts..." she mumbled.

"Yes! After he reels them in close!" she said, her eyes flashing with mischief.

Ichigo blinked as she thought over what Tsubaki said. Kisshu had many relationships...? He got close to them and then... broke their hearts...?

Ichigo gasped as she remembered the incident with the rapists and the time he played the violin for her...

_I want to share something with you...?_

_You're that special to me..._

Ichigo swallowed the hard lump that grew in her throat. Did he play that special song for the other girls...? Did he use those exact words too...?

The redhead bit her lip as she thought over what happened. He had managed to wedge his way into her heart after playing for her and protecting her from the rapists... But considering the fact that Kisshu had perverted tendencies... She couldn't help but think that maybe Tsubaki was right...

The dark-haired girl then noticed that Ichigo's eyes were covered by her bangs. This caused her to smile. "I'm sad to say that my dear sister was one of his victims... Poor Sumi..." she moaned, placing her hand over her chest.

Ichigo eyes widened at the name.

Sumi...

Kisshu's special lover...

Ichigo recalled being told about the couple... Aono Sumi, Kisshu was her lover...

But wait... Didn't Sumi cheat on Kisshu?

"But I heard your sister had an affair!" Ichigo accused. Tsubaki gasped, her eyes widened.

"How could you say that?! Kisshu broke her heart and she transferred because she couldn't deal with his idiocy!" she cried.

Ichigo swallowed, this seemed so weird... Tsubaki sighed, she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Well, I merely came to talk to Fujiwara about Hana elections this year... But I ended up saving another girl's heart from being broken! I truly am amazing!" she hissed.

Ichigo looked up again, "Hana?" she asked.

Tsubaki cackled, "Yes! Fujiwara and I are to talk about having Hana elections. This school hasn't had Hana for a long time and I've wanted to run since my first year!" she exclaimed loudly.

Ichigo wondered how Retasu couldn't hear what was going on in this room...

Tsubaki chuckled, "Anyway... I will become Hana with my dearest Ryuuji and I will receive all the attention I deserve! My brains, morality and beauty will definitely win me the title!" she cried, flipping her long hair.

She turned toward the door, "I wish you luck with Kisshu!" she called over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Ichigo stood in the room, her mind swirling with thoughts...

Was what Tsubaki saying true?

Did Sumi get her heart broken?

Did Kisshu really feel different about Ichigo...?

The redhead held back a sigh as she continued to think... What was she going to do...?

The File Room door opened and Retasu came in with the folders in hand. "Ichigo-san. I have your papers." she said, lolling at the redhead's back.

Ichigo turned, a smile on her face.

"Thank you Retasu. I appreciate it." she said, takin the papers.

**Ta da!**

**There you go, one new chapter within a day! **

**I hope you all liked it.**

**I wonder what's going to happen between Ichigo and Kisshu...?**

***smirks deviously***

**Review and I'll post again!**

**Bye bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Heads of the Schools

**Konnichiwa!**

**New chapter time!**

**I know it's been a week but I'm here!**

**I am happy to have almost 100 reviews! I hope for more followers and favorites too. But I am happy with what I've got so far. X)**

**Oh! I have posted the picture of Kisshu in his uniform on deviantart.**

**But the name tool was acting funny giving it the name '1'... But the first comment has the name...**

**Enjoy**

Ichigo and Yuka were walking in the courtyard, school bags in hand. The rest of the school day was slow as Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what Tsubaki said.

The thought of Kisshu actually being with so many girls made Ichigo's heart twist. The redhead's dazed look caught Yuka's attention and this sparked worry into heart.

"Ichigo-chan? Are you okay?" she asked, looking at the redhead in concern.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as Yuka's words shocked her out of her daze. She looked over to see her roommate staring at her.

Seeing the concern in her eyes, she gently smiled; "I'm fine."

Ichigo knew very well how Yuka felt about Kisshu when he was around her and telling the little girl would only make her more worried about Ichigo. And she didn't want Yuka to hunt down Kisshu for hurting the redhead...

"Oh my God! Ichigo-darling!" a voice rang out.

Ichigo stiffened as she looked over her shoulder, hoping that Kisshu wasn't calling her.

But relief easily flooded her mind as she saw the figure coming towards her and Yuka.

The person coming toward her was a grown woman wearing an elegant black dress.

The woman had long dark violet hair that curled delicately at her waist. She had a pale complexion that glowed in the afternoon light. Her eyes were dark and shone like stars and she had long black eyelashes.

Her dress was a nice black with a white lacy collar and lacy wrist cuffs. It hugged her thin waist and emphasised her well-endowed chest. The dress reached her ankles where Ichigo could see black high-heeled boots peeking out.

The woman was smiling happily as she came up to the girls and grabbed onto Ichigo.

The woman squealed and brought Ichigo close in a hug. Ichigo gasped as her breathing was cut off by the woman's chest. The woman squeezed Ichigo and twirled her around, "Oh it's so good to finally see you Ichigo! Darling!"

Yuka sweatdropped as she watched Ichigo being squeezed. Ichigo's school bag had fallen to the ground and she made no big move to escape the woman's grasp.

"Mvms gud vo see vou too!" Ichigo mumbled over the woman's chest.

The woman giggled before looking toward Yuka, still holdi Ichigo close. "Hello, Takeshi-san. How are you?"

Yuka smiled uneasily, "Fine, just fine Head Mistress..."

The 'Head Mistress' smiled before nodding, "Fine. Good. I'm glad my students are alright. But I'm so happy I got to finally see cute little Ichigo-chan!" she said rubbing her head against Ichigo's, happiness beaming in her eyes.

"Mother. Stop this now!"

Yuka and the Head Mistress looked over to see Zakuro with her arms crossed. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Zakuro-sama." Yuka murmured.

Zakuro walked over with that annoyed look still present, the Head Mistress merely smiled. She still held Ichigo close and Yuka couldn't help but wonder if Ichigo was suffocating.

"Hello, my dearest daughter! I'm so happy to see you..." she said cooly.

Zakuro sighed, "Ichigo can't breathe... You should stop squeezing her." she hissed lowly.

Zakuro's 'mother' looks down at Ichigo who wasn't moving, she smiled.

"You're right, Zaku-chan!"She chirped before allowing Ichigo to pull away from her. Ichigo breathed in as she felt gentle hands on her shoulders, she looked up dazily at the Head Mistress who was smiling eagerly.

"It's so good to see you Ichigo, I haven't seen you since last summer... You haven changed a bit..." the woman said kindly. Ichigo laughed uneasily, trying to find the right words to reply.

"It's great to see you too, Head Mistress-"

"No no no! My name is Haruna and I may be Head of Soclaire but I'm a friend first." 'Haruna' said, her eyes glistening.

Ichigo giggled as she looked up at the woman. "I am happy I could see you while outside of class." she said happily.

The Fujiwara family had been friends with the Momomiya family since their years in college. Ichigo's parents as well as Zakuro's parents brought their children together and they had played together through their toddler years as well as preteen years.

Ichigo loved Zakuro like a big sister and she felt so upset when she left to attend school at Michaelis. She felt so upset at losing her closest companion, but felt relief when she was accepted to Michaelis. The redhead would get to work at an amazing opportunity to work at a good school as well as see her Onee-sama...

Fujiwara Haruna, Zakuro's mother, was a kind woman who watched over Ichigo when her parents were out and also smothered Ichigo with hugs due to her big brown eyes and adorable red pigtails.

Ichigo always enjoyed seeing Zakuro and her mother, they were always so close...

Haruna was currently making fun of Zakuro while rubbing her daughter's hair, "You are such a goofy little girl." she giggled.

"Well, well... Just the woman I was looking for..."

Ichigo squeaked as a voice immediatly erupted behind them.

Haruna scowled as she crossed her arms, a look of discomfort crossed Zakuro's and Yuka's faces. Walking up to them was a tall man in a black suit. Behind him was Pai and a younger boy about the age of Purin with dark brown hair in a strange pigtailed style with bright orange-yellow eyes. Both boys wore their uniforms and held their school bags.

The man in front of them looked to be in his thirties. He had pale skin and jet black hair that was slightly long but tied at the nape of his neck. He had light stubble on his chin and jaw. His eyes were orange but dark and intimidating. He was tall and had muscle but he was lean. His chest was broad and his shoulders were wide. His attire consisted of a white button up shirt with a black Armani jacket with matching pants as well as black shiny leather shoes. He had sterling silver cuff links shining on his wrists.

His eyes were narrowed at Haruna who mirrored the look.

"Look Fujiwara, my boys have had too many complaints about the girl uniforms being too long. When are you going to change that?" he hissed. Haruna growled, facing him with her eyes glowing in annoyance.

"The time I change my girls' uniforms will be the day I cut off all my hair and when you pull your perverted ass out of the school business." she hissed.

The girls and boys blinked as the two got in front of each other and began arguing. Lightning flashed between the two as the group just watched.

Zakuro watched as Ichigo looked at the two. "That's so strange... I've never seen an argument spark that quick..."

Yuka sweatdropped, Head Mistress and Head Master of Scolaire always spark an argument when they see each other... It's been like that for a while... From what I heard they were good friends but something wierd changed it..."

Pai pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the two angrily yell at each other, "Otou-san has such a bad habit of starting these things..."

Ichigo blinked, "Otou-san?" she asked, Zakuro nodded. "Pai-san and Taruto-san are sons of Head Master Ikisatashi. They are his sons but there is an unfortunate third..." she mumbled. Waving her hand toward the young man, she introduced him as Ikisatashi Taruto, youngest brother to Ikisatashi Pai. Ichigo cringed at the last name, it matched Kisshu's and she really didn't feel like thinking about him... It was too painful...

Ichigo held back small tears as she continued to watch the two Heads of the schools argue. Apparently Haruna had just insulted her opponents skills as a Head Master...

"You stupid witch! Quit making fun of my job! I am twice the Head as you!"

"Shut up you bastard! You're only good at staring at a girl's ass!"

The two angrily began clashing, the whole scene seemed so comical. Like a cartoon, it all happened fast and was progressing to more and more humor... Ichigo couldn't help but giggle when Haruna bonked the Head Master on the head.

Ichigo knew it wasn't funny to laugh but the entire scene was getting more and more funny...

She was starting to feel better... Her mind beginning to clear itself of worried thoughts.

But someone had decided to change that...

A single voice changed that...

"Yo! What did father get himself into now?!"

Ichigo felt her heart jump up into her throat as his voice rang in her ears. She looked to see a figure rushing over. His green hair rustling in the breeze, his golden eyes scanning the scene unraveling in front of the group.

_Kisshu..._

**Ta da!**

**Here you go and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger... I'm just evil...**

***chuckles deviously in the corner***

**Okay, this chapter was ended fast and I'm sorry if the introduction of Haruna was longer than Head Master Ikisatashi... I'm a bad girl!**

**Anyway, review and check out Kisshu in his uniform on deviantart!**

**Bye bye! ~Nya!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Comfort

**Whoop whoop! I'm here!**

**A new chapter all for you!**

**I'm very sorry for not being able to update much this week but since I have stupid school work and studying to do I haven't been able to update as much as I wanted to... I'm so sorry... :(**

**But I'm working on something special for you readers.**

**I'm going to create new artwork and out of the two pieces, YOU guys can pick it!**

**Now, you guys can choose between either a cover for the story or a fun picture of Ichigo and Kisshu. The choice is yours to make...**

**But anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Ichigo looked at Kisshu cautiously, she stood behind Zakuro to block his view of the redhead.

The two Heads were still clashing and arguing, having not noticed Kisshu appearing. Pai was now talking to Kisshu about their father's argument with Haruna and Ichigo couldn't keep hr eyes off him.

His uniform was still a little loose and unbuttoned, he had his bag in his hand as well. His eyes were trained on the two Heads as they continued to mess with each other. But he was listening to Pai as he whispered to him.

Yuka glared at Kisshu as she grabbed Ichigo's hand with hers, keeping the redhead close. She knew Ichigo was in a daze but she wanted to ensure the safety of her roommate. Knowing how stubborn Kisshu was and how interested he was in Ichigo made the little girl even more protective.

Ichigo on the other hand was beginning to inch back in hopes to avoid Kisshu looking over to see her. Her heart was thudding repeatedly against her chest as her throat clenched. Yuka allowed the redhead to Mage back and she followed willingly.

Zakuro stood over by Pai and Kisshu, she was beyond agitated but seeing Kisshu didn't make her feel any better. Her blue eyes narrowed, "Why are you here? I already have to deal with my mother and your stupid father!" she hissed. Kisshu's golden eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. "Otou-san asked me to come meet him! Blame him!"

All too soon another fight had sparked as the two argued and yelled at each other while Pai and the snickering Taruto watched.

The entire atmosphere was now flooded with the angry auras of the four quarreling people. Yuka rolled eyes before tugging on the dazed Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo-chan! Let's go back to the dorm!" she said, her eyes shining to add an extra cuteness level.

All Ichigo could do was nod, her eyes focused in front of her.

***Later***

Yuka didn't take a lot of time to pull Ichigo away and towards the dorms.

Yuka herself didn't want to deal with the insanity that was and still is the conflict between Bloom and the Annex... But she and Ichigo made it to the dorm where the redhead had snapped out of whatever strange trance she was under and rushed into their bathroom to soak in the tub. Yuka had then decided to begin making a meal in hopes to help Ichigo out of whatever slum she was in...

Needless to say, Yuka was worried about her roommate... For the past few hours after classes, Ichigo was silent and seemed to have a lot on her mind. Yuka didn't like a silent Ichigo, she loved a cheery and adorable Ichigo!

The sound of the water running in the bathroom caught the young girl's attention. An idea popped into her head as steam began to float out from the cracks in the door. Yuka recalled that a glass of fresh cold milk tasted amazing after a bath. Many times as a child did she drink milk after her baths and she always felt so happy and content. Yuka smiled as she pulled out a carton of milk and a glass.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had stripped down and was sitting in the nearly-full tub with her hair tied up in a bun.

The hot water calmed her crazy heartbeat and stripped her skin of goosebumps... She brought her knees to her chest and laid her chin on top of them. The redhead's mind was swirling with thoughts of her crazy trance in the courtyard.

"I'm such a ditz! What is wrong with me?!" she hissed as she clenched her head. Ichigo was so nervous about Kisshu and Tsubaki's story that she became a somewhat statue and didn't have the ability to confront him or move away in a fast pace. Tsubaki's face appeared in her mind, a taunting smirk on her face.

_"Yep! Ikisatashi has had many partners and every time he reels them in close then breaks their heart! He is not only a bad student but a true man-whore!"_

Ichigo clenched her eyes as those words echoed in her mind.

Her mind reeled back to the day he played the violin for her... The look on his face as she agreed to allow him to share his gift... He seemed so pleased and his eyes always sparked when he saw her... Kisshu always teased her but he was sweet sometimes too...

Ichigo felt tears well up in the back of her eyes as she pictured Kisshu playing the violin in the center of a large group of girls, eager to listen to his music and look upon his grace... His eyes sparked with mischief... A spark that had wedged its way into the redhead's heart...

"I'm so stupid... I can't believe I actually fell for that stupid act!" Ichigo hissed. His 'apology' could have been shared with tons of other girls... Girls who were prettier... Smarter...

"Basically better than me." the redhead groaned as she sunk beneath the surface of the water.

***An hour later***

Ichigo made her way into the bedroom with a pink towel wrapped around her. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she felt heated from soaking.

The bedroom light was flicked on as the redhead moved to her bed. On the comforter was her suitcase with clean clothes filling it to the brim. Ichigo had been told that a special laundry crew would gather laundry after two weeks from the dorms and washed. The clothing would be picked up and delivered in a suitcase. The food services delivered food for the dorms on the same schedule.

Ichigo pulled out her pink pajama shorts, black tank top and a pair of lacy panties. She pulled her clothing on and began to dry her hair.

The windows showed the darkness of evening, though distant lights from other dorms and buildings were lit and contrasted against the dark.

The clock on the desk read 8:15 and Ichigo sighed as she recalled the homework she had to finish.

"I'll just finish it during study hall..." she mumbled, too tired to work. She continued to dry her hair as her continued to think over the crazy events that had happened that day.

But her thoughts were cut off by the door opening to reveal Yuka.

She still had on her uniform and held a tray in her hands. "Ichigo-chan, I brought you a meal." she whispered gently, looking up from the tray.

The moment her eyes landed on Ichigo, her breath hitched.

The red head was sparkling... Her skin was lightly glistening with moisture. Her long legs and arms were smooth and clear of marks. Her thin waist and well-developed breasts were snug under her tank top, her shoulders peaking out from under the towel which was rubbing over her moist red hair. Ichigo's eyes trained toward Yuka and she smiled. "Thanks Yuka-chan..." she murmured.

The young girl snapped out of her staring before giggling uncomfortably, "S-Sorry! But I have your food!" she chirped before placing the tray on her bedside table and picking up the glass that sat on it.

Yuka held the glass tight and walked over to the redhead. Holding it out, she said gently, "Here's some cold milk..."

Ichigo blinked as she looked at the glass of white drink. She reached out and took it, "What's this for?" she asked quietly. Yuka smiled as her cheeks lightly glowed red. "A glass of cold milk always tastes great after a bath. It makes people happy after bathing." she exclaimed. The redhead looked at her in confusion, "Happy?" Yuka nodded, her black hair bobbing adorably. "Ichigo-chan has been stressed out and seemed very unhappy and uncomfortable today... A hot bath and cold milk can make anyone relaxed and content..." Yuka said shyly, placing her hands behind her back.

Ichigo smiled, looking at the milk then at Yuka.

"Thank you Yuka-chan."

With that said, she gulped the milk down and sighed. She reached over and hugged Yuka, making the young girl blush as her face met with Ichigo's chest. "Thank you for being concerned... I appreciate everything you've done Yuka-chan... You're such a good girl..." she whispered to the black haired girl.

Yuka smiled in bliss as she hugged Ichigo back. "Ichigo-chan..."

Inside her mind, a single thought crossed her mind.

_Ikisatashi Kisshu... I'll_ _never let you have Ichigo-chan! Never!_

**Ta da!**

**New chapter completed!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was stupid... But I hope the next one will be better. P**

**I know there was not much KxI action but I assure you it'll come soon!**

**Anyway review and I'll try to post again.**

**May I have FIVE PROPER REVIEWS? It'll motivate me!**

**Ciao babies!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Cupid's Arrow

**Here you guys go! A new chapter just for you!**

**Note: This chapter is Kisshu's POV.**

**I thought it would be more fun like that. :3**

**Oh! It has come to my attention that some people may not know what a 'proper review' is.**

**I'll tell you at the end of the chapter so you can get right to reading.**

**On with the story!**

Kisshu sighed as he opened the door to his dorm.

It had been a week since he found his father and the Head Mistress of Soclaire fighting again. His father was unbelievable and he was always angry when his father sparked a stupid fight with Haruna... It only proved how stupid and childish he acted...

Kisshu walked into his dorm and tossed his bag onto the ground.

His dorm was fairly plain and held all the essentials the other dorms had. The kitchen was fairly small on the wall that seperated it from the entrance. The living room stood before him with large glass does that lead to a small balcony. Outside, he could see the cobllestine path lined with naked trees that lead towards the Annex. The cafe and the church could be seen over the trees and way back in the distance, he could see Bloom and the dorms...

His own dorm was one on the top levels of the building and it rested at the end of the hall.

Kisshu didn't have a roommate, which he loved. He had always been a lover for solitude...

His room sat on the left side of the living room where a bathroom stood on the opposite wall. The living room itself was plain and the walls had no decorations and the only things sitting in the room was a light colored sofa with a small coffee table next to it.

Kisshu groaned as he pulled off his jacket and tie. He was tired from avoiding his school officials. He hated how they managed to always find him as he avoided classes. They ended up running all around the school trying to catch him but to no avail... Kisshu was very athletic and knew ways to escape them... But it was annoying...

Kisshu tossed his jacket onto the counter and slipped off his shoes. He made his way towards the sofa and fell back onto the soft cushions. Placing his fingers over his white shirt, he unbuttoned it to give his chest a chance to cool. He placed his arm over his eyes. He had run from the officials and ended up over exhausted... He had gone towards the girl's dorms in hope to see Ichigo but he ended up being cut off by the officials and he had to run to avoid being dragged to see the Head Director of Michaelis...

"Is it too much to ask to see an adorable girl...?" he mumbled.

Ichigo...

Kisshu immediatly smiled as he thought of the redhead. She was so beautiful and so special...

Her red hair... Big brown eyes and soft skin...

And her lips...

Her soft pink lips...

Kisshu licked his own as he recalled all the times he captured those lips with his own. They were soft and pink like rose petals, and they tasted of sugar-dusted strawberries each and every time he kissed her...

When Kisshu had first laid eyes on her after running her over and laying on top of her, he knew she was special but when he actually met her at the cafe he felt ecstatic.

She was stubborn and full of spark... He loved that in a also was a bit of a nervous blusher and that alone turned him on.

Kisshu loved hanging out with the redhead and he enjoyed seeing her but during the past week, she wasn't around...

Other students said that the redhead was usually seen rushing from her classes and the courtyard towards her dorm with her annoying little roommate by her side. Kisshu was never able to find Ichigo after her classes dismissed her and no boys were allowed in the dorm buildings of the girl's school. But that didn't stop Kisshu from trying to see her...

Yet the officials were always patrolling the grounds to ensure the students from crossing the boundaries of the opposite school so this stopped him from giving her a surprise visit.

Kisshu sighed as he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts flooded with images of Ichigo. She was different from the other girls that he saw in his life. They would throw themselves at him with their shirts unbuttoned and their skirts pulled high. But Kisshu didn't desire sexual seeking leopards, he wanted a girl who was sweet and a little shy. Ichigo was the ideal girl and he couldn't help but believe he had been a victim of 'love at first sight'...

But there was one other girl that crossed his mind... A girl with black hair and matching eyes...

Kisshu slapped himself, "No. I will not think about that..." he hissed. His pupils narrowed into slits as he felt anger boil in his soul. The vision of her still imprinted in his mind...

_That bitch..._

But an image of Ichigo smiling flashed in his mind. His eyes immediatly softened as he thought of the redhead... Cupid had given him a present of love. A present with red hair, brown eyes and tied up with cute red ribbons.

Such beauty...

Kisshu sighed as more images of Ichigo filled his mind. Her soft expressions making his heart beat crazily... "Ichigo." he murmured as he sighed. His golden eyes returned to their normal state as a feeling of contentment rose in his mind.

"I might as well believe it..." he murmured as thoughts and images of Ichigo continued to appear in his mind.

"I love Ichigo..."

Though the room was silent, Kisshu couldn't help but begin to chuckle.

It felt so good to say it out loud. Though he had only known Ichigo for a short time, he couldn't help but fall for her. She was such a sweetheart and she was beautiful too... Love at first sight was true and he was more than happy to be a victim of Cupid's arrow.

Sitting up, Kisshu pulled of his white shirt, revealing smooth pale muscles. He tossed his shirt onto the couch and stood.

A signature smirk crossed his lips. "I'm going to see her... I vow to see her!" he hissed as he moved towards his bedroom.

Upon entering he layed on his bed. He didn't feel hungry and didn't fell the need for a shower that evening. Kisshu smiled as he layed his head on his pillow.

His room was as plain as the rest of his dorm. There was a black wire bed frame and a soft mattress with dark covers. He had a wardrobe in the back corner along with a desk holding books and other papers.

Kisshu smiled as he relaxed. "I'll go see her tommorow... I can't wait..." he chuckled.

It wasn't long before his golden eyes shut, letting him fall into dreams of his sweet redhead.

**Weeee!**

**All done! I hope you all liked it! **

**Sorry if its not as long as the others. :**

**So Kisshu is a victim of 'love at first sight'... I thought it would be good if that was applied. What do you think? Too early for him to realize it?**

**Anyway, a proper review...**

**Proper review in my opinion is a review that is more than five or ten words and doesn't say "Just Update!"**

**Okay?**

**Oh and tell me. Which art piece do you guys want me to post? (Last chapter has the info)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you soon!**

**Bye Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nighteen: Cute Boys

**Konnichiwa!**

**I am happy to present you a new chapter, hopefully one with more interesting events...**

**Anyway, a certain character will appear and he shall not be named!**

**Not named!**

**:/**

**Okay now, I would like some opinions and ideas for a piece of artwork. But I'll shut up so you guys can read.**

**Enjoy!**

Ichigo yawned as she walked toward the cafe. It was the weekend and Ichigo was told to come to the cafe to meet Zakuro. Apparently she wanted to hang out and discuss some school event matters. The redhead was wearing a red long sleeve shirt that buttoned up. A black pleated skirt hung on her hips and she wore thigh-high black and dark gray socks and black leather combat boots. Her red hair was up in pigtails with black ribbons.

Yuka was by her side happily humming as she skipped along with the redhead. She wore a dark pink sweater with a flower on the soft fabric. She wore jean capris and white boating shoes. Her black hair was clean and pinned back with pink clips.

Ichigo looked up at the sky as they continued down the path. There were ominous clouds floating around the gray sky and the redhead could sense something coming their way. The wind was blowing and the crisp fall air was losing heat. The leaves had fallen off most of the trees and the naked branches danced in the wind. It was now officially autumn...

Ichigo yawned again, covering her mouth. The redhead was exhausted from running and avoiding Kisshu that last week. Whenever she saw him on heard his name she immediatly rushed to her dorm. She still had that sad heavy weight on her heart as the idea of Kisshu and his somewhat-noble tendencies were used on other girls... He had made her feel special...

Ichigo shook her head, ridding her mind of unhappy thoughts.

_He won't stay in my heart_ _forever! I need to get over this! It's stupid!_

It wasn't long before the two had arrived at the cafe. No other students were sitting outside, most likely because of the ominous weather.

But at one table sat Zakuro.

As well as another boy with black hair and tan skin.

Yuka and Ichigo greeted them as Zakuro noticed them and called them over.

The President wore a long-sleeve violet and black lacy top with swirly designs. On her legs were dark skinny jeans, her long legs were one of her best features and she knew how to show them out. Her feet had leather black boots that reached her knees. On her wrists were silver bangle bracelets. Her long purple hair was loose and had a few bobby pins pinning her bangs aside.

Ichigo and Yuka both smiled as they took their seats across from Zakuro.

In the center of the table sat a tray of pastries.

Yuka immediatly picked one up an began to Kung on it as Zakuro spoke.

"Ichigo, Yuka. I'd like you to meet someone." Pointing toward the boy with black hair, "This is Aoyama Masaya. He's Pai's assistant and Vice-President of St. Scolaire." she exclaimed.

'Aoyama' smiled warmly as he held out his hand to shake with Ichigo's.

The redhead blushed as she looked into his dark eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Momomiya-san. Zakuro-sama has been talking about you."

Aoyama was wearing a white collared shirt and black pants. On his feet were brown loafers. His appearance only added onto Ichigo's growing admiration... Not only did he take care of how he looked but he was kind as well as hardworking. He was Pai-san's assistant and Vice-President of St. Scolaire. Ichigo blushed as she smiled at him, eager to hear more about him.

The group happily conversed while eating some of the pastries. The more and more Aoyama talked the more Ichigo felt warm inside. He was amazing!

He was an environmentalist as well as a good student!

He got great grades all the while balancing his Council duties, kendo and environmental club duties. He seemed like perfect boyfriend material.

Ichigo's heart rate increased as the word 'boyfriend' echoed in her mind.

Zakuro held up a paper and gave it to Aoyama. "This is an apology letter from Head Mistress. Be sure it is given to Ikisatashi-sama."

Aoyama smiled and accepted the paper, "Another fight? Well I'll make sure Head Master write one as well, I'm sure it was just as much his fault as Fujiwara-sama. Those two could fight over anything..."

Suddenly a hand appeared on Aoyama's shoulder.

A calm voice rang out.

"Hey guys, am I late?"

Ichigo looked up from Aoyama to see a pale boy with long golden hair. He was cute but no Aoyama-cute. His eyes were an amazing ocean blue and they twinkled in the light. He wore a dark blue shirt that accented the muscles of his abdomen and chest. He also wore faded jeans and black sneakers.

Ichigo watched as the boy sat down next to Aoyama, "No, you arrived in time."

Then to Ichigo's utter surprise, Aoyama kissed the boy's cheek.

"You're so cute. Aoi-chan."

Ichigo's throat closed up as her heart suddenly hitched. Zakuro smiled as she placed her chin on her palm, her elbow sat on the table. "It's nice to see you Aoi-san." she greeted. 'Aoi' smiled back, his blue eyes trained on Zakuro. His arm was draped over Aoyama's shoulder.

"Hello, Zakuro-sama." he greeted as he grabbed pastry, Zakuro then noticed Ichigo and Yuka looking at them quietly.

Chuckling, she motioned toward Ichigo and Yuka. "Aoi-san, this is Ichigo and Yuka. My friends." she introduced.

Ichigo swallowed the lump in her throat as Aoi's eyes locked with hers. "Hi." he greeted. Yuka immediatly smiled as she greeted him back. Ichigo licked her lips, letting her disappointment disappear.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you..."

It was then that the group began to converse and talk about each other. Apparently, Kishi Aoi had been Aoyama's boyfriend since they both started attending Michaelis. He was on the kendo team, student council as well as soccer and basketball teams. He was more athletic of the pair while Aoyama was the smarter one.

Ichigo, though a tad disappointed that a cute boy like Aoyama already had a partner, she talked with them, even laughing along as the group told chessy jokes. As Ichigo continued to talk to the couple she realized how cute they were together.

_I wonder if Kisshu and I could be like that..._

Ichigo wanted to slap herself for thinking that. Thoughts of the man-whore quickly flooded her mind, annoying her.

_I need to stop thinking about him!_

"Hello! Ichigo!"

The redhead choked on the pastry she was chewing on as the familiar voice rang over the group. Zakuro sighed while Aoi and Aoyama blinked in surprise. Yuka immediatly scowled and clenched her fists.

Running over to them was Kisshu. He wore a dark green silk shirt with a black dragon design on the chest. He wore dark jeans and black sneakers. His dark green hair was loose and shaggy, his golden eyes twinkled as they locked on the redhead.

Kisshu made his way up to the table, "Ichigo? Can we talk?"

**Mmwahhaha!**

**Somewhat cliffhanger!**

**XP**

**Anyway, I'll update sometime later and I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if its bad, I feel like this story is moving too fast... What do you guys think...? I'd really like to know...**

**Concerning the chapters coming soon:**

**More action will come! Be patient!**

**Oh! I have a surprise for my readers, but I'll only tell later. :3**

**I hope for more followers and favorites so spread the word! Please...? :**

**Bye bye...**


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty: Raindrops

**La laaaa! I'm here with a chapter! A special LONG chapter...**

**Now, I am going to give you guys some information on an upcoming project... At the end of the chapter. I don't want to keep guys from reading. **

**:)**

Ichigo gulped as Kisshu looked at her with pleading golden eyes. "Come on, can we talk?" he asked, leaning over the one empty chair with a calming gaze fixed on the redhead.

Ichigo swallowed as she felt her heartbeat increase as his gaze seemed to melt through her head. Her cheeks flared red, her lips lightly opened. Kisshu, felt his heart beat faster at the sight of her.

_She's so cute..._

Yuka looked up at Ichigo, worry clear in her eyes. Her roommate had that dazed look in her eyes. Yuka latched onto Ichigo's arm, "Ichigo-chan?! What's wrong?!" she called. The little girl had just gotten the redhead to start acting normal and now she was back to dazed looks and under-a-trance-like behavior... She then noticed Ichigo's brown eyes locked on Kisshu. Yuka immediatly scowled at him, but he didn't notice. Kisshu kept his eyes solely on Ichigo.

Yuka stood up from her seat, anger rising as Kisshu continued to stare at the redhead. "Leave her alone!" she hissed. Kisshu's golden eyes trained onto her, his pupils changed to cat-like slits. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you. I came to see Ichigo." he hissed, his canines shining as he snarled.

"Ichigo-chan doesn't want to see you right now! Or ever!" Yuka shouted, her violet eyes narrowed in annoyance. Zakuro sighed as she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. Masaya and Aoi merely sat in their seats, watching the show.

Yuka had now made her way over and was standing I front of Kisshu, staring angrily up at him. "I need to speak with Ichigo. It's important." he hissed. Yuka crossed her arms and scowled, "Ichigo-chan doesn't need you around to make her feel worse! She's hasn't been feeling good and I don't want her condition to get worse because of a jackass like you!"

Ichigo as well as Zakuro stared at her. Ichigo hadn't heard the little girl curse before. It was very surprising indeed.

Kisshu growled, "Look Takeshi... I need to speak with Ichigo about something. _In private_."

His emphasis of the word 'private' only made Ichigo feel more nervous. What did he want?!

Yuka continued to argue angrily. Her patience running extremely low. "I'm never letting you and Ichigo be in the same room alone ever! You always manage to hurt her!"

Ichigo placed her face in her hands, blushing heatedly. Zakuro groaned as she pinched the area between her eyes, annoyance ebbing at her mind. "Yuka, Ikisatashi..." she hissed, the two turned their heads simultaneously to look at her. "It may be the weekend but I don't want there to be trouble. Especially with the two of you." she hissed. Her blue eyes glaring at them.

"Nobody asked you!" came both their responses.

Zakuro brought in a deep breath, her fingers curling into fists. Standing abruptly, she moved toward the two.

Aoyama, noticing the uneasy aura, stood from his seat with Aoi following. He and his partner moved over to Ichigo, who still had her head in her hands, he patted her shoulder gently. "It was nice meeting you, Momomiya-san. I'll hopefully be seeing you soon." he said cheerily despite the insane war between Kisshu, Yuka and a now-annoyed Zakuro.

Aoi patted her other shoulder, "See you later, Momomiya-san." Ichigo didn't respond, her head still in her hands. The two then walked away, not wanting to get involved in the crazy conflict that began to erupt.

Ichigo sighed as she heard Zakuro yell multiple motherly-like scolds as well as what sounded as hands grabbing clothing. The other two were crying out in fear... Lord knows how Zakuro was doing.

Ichigo's mind was swirling with foggy thoughts but her heart was still aching. Kisshu was here and Tsubaki's words repeated in her mind again and again. This caused the piercing ache in her heart to return ten-fold.

The redhead felt ridiculous for feeling upset over what she heard and how Kisshu had lied to her about her being special to him.

His presence did not help either...

The redhead abruptly stood, knocking her chair back and gathering the attention of Zakuro, Yuka and Kisshu.

With her bangs covering her eyes, the redhead looked over toward them. "I-I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head back." she said hoarsely. Kisshu immediatly felt a pang of worry enter his heart at the sound of Ichigo's voice. She sounded uncomfortable as well as upset...

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

The redhead did not answer but instead rushed past the group, in the opposite direction of the girl's dorms.

The winds were beginning to pick up and the clouds were moving fast. An ominous forecast...

Ichigo rushed off and Kisshu immediatly followed. Yuka, now feeling angrier than before, moved to go after him. "Ikisatashi!" she yelled.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from movement. In annoyance, she whipped her head to see Zakuro staring down at her. "At least let him talk to her." she hissed.

Yuka scowled, but complied as she turned towards the two who were rushing in direction of Michaelis.

Meanwhile Ichigo was now running in no particular direction. Kisshu was only feet behind her. "Ichigo! Wait up!" he yelled, confusion ebbing at his mind. Ichigo only moved faster, trying to block his calls.

_Ignore him!_

Kisshu growled as he felt annoyance nawing at his thoughts, she was very stubborn. "Ichigo! Come on!" he growled as he rushed over and managed to grab her hand. The redhead gasped as he twirled her around, making her face him. "Look at me!" he hissed.

Ichigo looked away from him and pulled back.

Kisshu's golden eyes scanned over the redhead. She looked paler than the last time he saw her, her eyes, though barely-seen were bloodshot.

"Ichigo. What's wrong?" he asked, keeping a firm hold on her wrist. Ichigo didn't respond and kept struggling.

_I don't want this! I don't want to see him!_

The more he stared at her, the more her mind fogged up. Her heart dully thumped against her chew as her cheeks flared red. Ichigo continue to pull on her arm, in hopes of escaping. Kisshu only kep his grip strong, "Ichigo, what the hell is wrong with you!? You've been avoiding me and I want to know what's wrong with you." he hissed. The winds were beginning to pick up and the sky began to grow dark.

Ichigo groaned as she continued to pull against him, "Let go!" she cried lowly. With one good tug she managed to pull herself loose and started running away from him.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu cried as he bolted after her, the winds blowing through his loose green hair.

As the two ran, Kisshu noticed that they had arrived at the rose maze. The leaves and petals of the roses were beginning to shift as the winds blew over them.

Ichigo had rushed in blindly, her boots clapping on the ground as she continued in. The redhead grit her teeth and clenched her fists as she continued, though her legs were pulsing heatedly as if telling her to stop but to no avail.

Knowing Kisshu wasn't far off, she urged her legs to go faster.

_Why?_

Her mind was pulsating as a chilled feeling of hurt passed through her body again and again. Ichigo held back a cry as she felt her foot slip. Making a quick recovery, she moved faster.

_Why?!_

"Ichigo!" he shouted again, his worry growing. "Why are you running?"

Small drops had now begun to fall from the clouds. The sky was dark and the rain began to fall faster with each passing moment. Though the rain was slightly cold it didn't prevent Ichigo from running with Kisshu right behind her.

Just as Ichigo splashed through a puddle, her boot met with a rock and with a cry of surprise she fell to the ground.

Kisshu caught up and fell over her, using his arms to keep from crushing her. Ichigo was breathing heavily on the ground and she was soaked. Kisshu himself was breathing hard but was more concerned about the redhead he lay over. The rain still coming down over them was ignored.

"W-Why did you run?" he asked breathily as he kept his eyes on the fallen redhead. Ichigo turned her head to look at him, her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were pink, she had been crying...

Kisshu took one of his hands and placed it on her waist and pulled her up. Standing himself, he brought Ichigo up with him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Bending down a liitle to look her in the eye, he moved her sopping wet bangs out of her brown eyes. "Ichigo? Why did you run from me? Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, loud enough to be heard through the rain. The redhead didn't respond, only shook under his hands.

His golden eyes twinkling with worry, he placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Ichigo. Please..."

The redhead shut her eyes, tears beginning to bubble. She bit her lip, trying to keep her cries in.

"No... I..." she murmured, shaking from the cold as well as her fear.

Kisshu swallowed as he stroked her cheek. "Ichigo. What's the matter? Please..."

"My heart..." was all he heard from her soft lips.

"What?" he asked, leaning in and staring at her.

"You...won't break... my heart..." she hissed, her shoulders shaking as the tears began to overflow. "I won't let you."

Kisshu was thoroughly confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" he hissed, locking eyes with her.

"Don't play dumb. You were reeling me in. You were going to break my heart!" she cried, pushing against his chest weakly. "Ichigo, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Shut up! You've had so many girls fall for you, how can you not know what I'm talking about?!" Ichigo cried, pounding her fists feebly on his chest. Looking up into his eyes, she glared through her tears. "Tsubaki told me everything!" she hissed.

Kisshu's eyes widened at the name, "Aono Tsubaki?" he hissed. His pupils changed to cat-like slits as anger began to rise. Gripping Ichigo tighter, as if peering into her soul, he asked her in a forcibly calm voice.

"What did she say to you?"

Ichigo sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "S-She told me that y-you were a m-man whore. She s-said you-"

Soft lips cut her off...

Ichigo's eyes widened as his lips pressed firmly against hers. His own eyes were shut in a frown as he kept his grip on her strong. Ichigo's cheeks grew warmer as he kept his lips on hers. Her limbs grew numb as her arms fell limply to her sides.

Her mind grew foggy and her heart beat steadily against her chest. When he released her, he kept his forehead on hers. Their soaked hair mixing together as the rain continued to pour.

"You idiot." he tsked as he flicked her forhead. Ichigo groaned as she felt her forehead where a small red mark was forming. "W-What?" she moaned, her eyes scanning him for a possible answer.

Kisshu held her face between his hands gently, "Why would you listen to her?" he asked, before kissing her lips chastily. Ichigo didn't answer which allowed Kisshu to continue. "That Tsubaki is one of the biggest liars you'll ever have the displeasure to meet!" he exclaimed, stroking her cheeks.

Ichigo was taken aback, placing her hands over Kisshu's, "W-What are you-"

His lips cut her off again. His tongue gently caressing her lips, robbing them of their sweet strawberry taste.

Kisshu released her again, smiling. "Baka. Never listen to anything that bitch spews." he warned.

"B-But-"

"No buts! I'm not a man whore, nor will I break your heart ever." he cooed, rubbing his wet cheek against her own.

Ichigo grit her teeth and found the strength to push him away. "You're such a pervert! You might as well be a man whore!" Ichigo growled, wrapping her arms around herself. Kisshu's smile faded, "Ichigo..."

The redhead looked away, "Even if what Tsubaki said was true or not, you're still a pervert!"

Kisshu sighed, "Look, I do think you have an amazing body and I love it but I love your soul much more." Ichigo tensed, "I know I can be aggressive but I genuinely care for you. You're very special Ichigo." he said.

At that moment, she felt her heart race. Her cheeks heated up again as her body twitched. "Special?"

The redhead turned to look at him, her wet hair moving limply. Though she was facing him, her eyes were trained on the ground. Her hands clenched her soaking skirt, it was them that she recalled Tsubaki talking about Sumi.

Kisshu's old lover...

Though he claimed he had eyes only for her, the redhead felt it best to not talk about her. Recalling how Zakuro and Retasu expressed how emotional Kisshu was around the topic of Sumi. Ichigo, herself, was honest enough to admit she was uncomfortable with that name... So she decided against bringing that topic up.

Kisshu moved closer to her, placing his hand on hers, he leaned into her face. Ichigo immediatly squealed quietly at the closeness as her cheeks became red.

Kisshu smiled, "Don't be afraid of me anymore, Ichigo. Please." he begged as he looked depp into her eyes. Ichigo felt her throat tighten, his wet fingers linked with hers limply. "I can't bear the thought of you ignoring me. I care for you too much to have you stay away!" he cried as his golden eyes twinkled under his wet hair. Ichigo didn't speak, her throat closed up as he gripped her hand, pulling it up.

Placing a tender kiss on her knuckles, he looked back into her eyes. "Please say you'll stay with me. I know it may seem ridiculous to say after only meeting me a few months ago but I know enough about you to say that..." he drew off. Ichigo swallowed as she almost leaned in to hear what he was trying to say.

_I-Is he...?_

"I love you Momomiya Ichigo..."he whispered.

**Voila!**

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope this will be enough to satisfy you!**

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Now, it is October! The month of Halloween and ghostly events! So I've decided to give you guys a Halloween present!**

**A short fic with all of our favorite characters as creatures of the night! I will work on this until the end of October and then I will pick up again with "Forever and More"!**

**Tell me what you guys think and I'll get right to work!**

**Thank you!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
